Futurible
by Snake Eyes BR
Summary: EM ANDAMENTO. O jovem Snape faz um feitiço que o remete 20 anos no Futuro. Por "acidente", Lucio Malfoy e Karkaroff acompanham o amigo sem ele saber e os três acabam em Hogwarts, na época de Harry e Cia. Sentimentos de alguns sofrerão danos irreversíves.
1. Atemporal

* * *

**Espólios do livro 6, HP e o Enígma do Príncipe.**

* * *

FUTURIBLE

(Francês. Em português, 'futurível' - Diz-se de cada um dos vários modelos possíveis do futuro da humanidade, competindo à teologia investigar se a onisciência divina conhece ou não qual deles emergirá, e aos homens, no seu livre-arbítrio, tomarem ou não o caminho que os levará a esse futurível. Na teologia escolástica, futuro condicionado pelos desígnios divinos, mas cuja condição não chegou a cumprir-se.)

* * *

Parte 1 - Atemporal

* * *

Nos primeiros minutos do dia que marcava o Solstício de Inverno, dia 25 de dezembro, em que a Terra atingia seu auge de distância do Sol, e que os Trouxas usavam tal data (dita por eles de Festival Pagão) para representar o nascimento do seu Salvador e Redentor que, em dois mil anos ainda não haviam aprendido suas lições de Verdade e Vida, um jovem pálido, de 17 anos, retira-se entediado e aborrecido do quase vazio salão principal de Hogwarts, onde se comemora o Natal. Aquela alegria fingida lhe era repugnante, igualmente era a presença dos intragáveis grifinórios Sirius Black e James Potter, que faziam a vez (mais uma vez...) de bobos da corte a animar a patética festinha.

O garoto Severus Snape ia em passos largos, flamulando sua veste e seus cabelos negros, sendo acompanhado por olhares de curiosidade dos poucos ali presentes que não estavam interessados nas brincadeiras idiotas dos dois grifinórios. Quando alcançava o corredor principal, Severus foi interrompido por seus dois únicos amigos naquele lugar torturante, Lucius Malfoy e Igor Karkaroff.

—Que maldito sonserino é você, afinal, Severus?! - Repreendeu Malfoy, sarcasticamente. —Sei que aqueles imbecis são repugnantes, mas não é motivo para fugir e se esconder!

O jovem Snape virou-se abruptamente, por pouco não acertando uma cotovelada em Malfoy, que se esquivou, esbarrando em Karkaroff, que vinha em seu encalço.

—Vá pro inferno se acha mesmo que estou fugindo para me esconder, Lucius! Maldito seja você que sempre se mete no que não lhe diz respeito!

—Amigo, amigo... - o jovem Malfoy falava como se falasse a um cão bravo. —Acalme-se, Sevvie! Só que não acho o suficiente a presença daqueles vermes para fazer abandonar uma festa legal dessas! Se estamos confinados a este castelo miserável neste Natal, então que aproveitemos o melhor que ele tem a nos oferecer!

—Oh, fico mesmo comovido com isso, Lucius! - Snape zombou. —Mas para mim já se excedeu a cota anual de aturar qualquer coisa do tipo, seja uma festinha estúpida, a presença daqueles imbecis ou MESMO A INCONVENIÊNCIA DE VOCÊS! ME DEIXEM EM PAAAZ!!!

Os jovens Lucius Malfoy e Igor Karkaroff estremeceram ante a fúria do garoto, parando quietos e apenas vendo Severus desaparecer dentro da penumbra do corredor, quando os dois se entreolharam com pensamentos concordativos.

—Acho que, pelo estado de saturação de Severus, ele vai tentar algo para quebrar de vez essa rotina dele...

—Se ele fizer o que ele falou daquela vez sobre viagem no tempo, é bom estarmos juntos, meu amigo! Se ele for capaz de conseguir tal façanha, podemos tirar proveito da situação...

Os dois rapazes deram as costas ao corredor e dirigiram-se de volta ao Salão Principal, ainda conversando.

—Mas acho mais provável que o Seboso se esconda debaixo das suas cobertas, HAHAHAH!

Igor e Lucius entraram no Salão, rindo aos deboches.

* * *

Severus Snape refugiou-se na Torre de Astronomia, onde sempre costumava passar horas em fuga à sua realidade ingrata, a qual não suportava mais. O ar álgido e o vento seco faziam o garoto estremecer, que abraçava a si mesmo na tentativa de se aquecer e não permitir que o vento entrasse por suas vestes. Pequenas nuvens se formavam de sua respiração, enquanto, com olhos negros e brilhantes, apreciava o céu noturno e profundo daquela que era a noite mais fria do ano. Rios de estrelas fervilhavam e brilhavam como pedras preciosas ao sol. Apesar de frio, o céu estava completamente limpo, sem uma mancha sequer de nuvem. Ao longe, alguns fogos explodiam sobre a pequena Hogsmeade. A Floresta Negra a frente do castelo formava como fosse uma continuação do manto negro do céu noturno, dando a impressão de que ali terminava o mundo. O garoto abaixou sua cabeça, mergulhando em pensamentos dentro de si mesmo e a única conclusão a que chegava era a mesma de sempre dos últimos tempos: estava FARTO de tudo!

O que ele tinha a ganhar e perder? NADA! Absolutamente NA-DA! Nada tinha a ganhar e nada tinha e perder. Sua vida era um lixo, sem reais perspectivas de futuro, independente se ele era o aluno brilhante de mente perspicaz que era, que sem apoio e sem dinheiro, nada disso tinha qualquer valor. Ao resumo de si mesmo, tudo que ele sabia é que era apenas um bastardo mestiço sem eira nem beira, que pertencia a dois mundos -Bruxo e Trouxa- e nenhum ao mesmo tempo.

—Ah esse maluco.. que se denomina Lorde das Trevas... - pensou alto consigo mesmo, com sarcasmo. —...com suas idéias estapafúrdias de poder e eternidade... esse Hitler de varinha de condão... - Severus riu amargamente, pondo-se a caminhar lentamente pelas beiradas da torre, continuando seu devaneio. - Se a minha chance de ser alguém no futuro é juntar-me a tal demente com uma doutrina ridícula como a dele, realmente não há nada que me valha a pena ou que eu tenha a ganhar...

O garoto colocou a mão sobre o coração, ainda em meditação, apalpando algo que devia estar dentro do bolso de sua camisa sob o balandrau de inverno. Lentamente ele levou a mão até o bolso, retirando de lá um pergaminho dobrado, velho e encardido. O jovem Snape permaneceu ainda por alguns instantes olhando profundamente o pergaminho, enquanto o vento que soprava forte na torre brincava com seus cabelos de fios médios, fazendo-os ir e vir sobre o rosto do rapaz. - ...se tudo que aqui tenho é o nada, por que não poderia me arriscar a ver como será meu futuro? - O garoto desdobrou cuidadosamente o pergaminho. Em sua mente fervilhavam pensamentos em estado acelerado. Era o tudo e o nada que preenchiam cada vazio de seu presente e seu futuro, até que chegou a conclusão: - Só pode arrepender-se daquilo que não foi feito!

* * *

Uma mão macilenta empunhando uma caneta vermelha de ponta porosa risca energeticamente o número 24, circulando diversas vezes o número 25 de um calendário de papel já gasto e puído, que indicava se tratar do mês de dezembro do ano de 1998.

O homem trajado de preto cruza os braços sobre o peito, afastando-se da parede sem desviar seu olhar daquele calendário ali dependurado num prego enferrujado, até parar e se apoiar a uma velha mesa de madeira que ficava ao canto do pequeno cômodo onde se encontrava. Como se meditasse profundamente a respeito daquelas duas datas que marcou no calendário, o homem abaixa sua cabeça aspirando pena, e seus cabelos longos e negros escorrem por seus ombros e seu rosto magro e pálido, formando uma cortina que ocultava parcialmente seu semblante angustiado e cansado.

—O futuro somente a Deus pertence... se eu não tivesse sido tão arrogante e estúpido ao ponto de querer o proibido, o futuro que tanto queria para mim certamente não seria este presente que hoje tenho... realmente jovem-tolo-Snape, só pode arrepender-se daquilo que foi feito!

* * *

O jovem Snape relia atentamente as instruções contidas no velho pergaminho. Estava resoluto no que iria fazer. Acreditava veemente que sabia o que estava fazendo. O pergaminho trazia em si um ensinamento proibido e muito antigo. Era uma antiga tradução em latim de um feitiço negro de Tempo (1), um Inquice (2) poderoso que viveu há milênios no berço da humanidade, na região onde agora é a Angola, África.

Tempo seria o equivalente a um poderoso bruxo das trevas e muitas das magias que desenvolveu hoje são consideradas altamente proibidas. Os livros que abordavam sua vida e sua "obra", todos antigas traduções para o latim da língua banta, foram confiscados e guardados como se fossem apenas relíquias que continham superstições e tolices de magias de contos de fadas. Mas se eram apenas tolices e superstições, por que os livros foram confiscados? Por que seus ensinamentos eram proibidos?

Era isso que o jovem Severus Snape iria comprovar, mesmo correndo o grave risco de ir pra Azkaban, em prisão perpétua. E ir para Azkaban era apenas o risco certo e concreto que poderia vir a acontecer, mesmo que tudo não passasse de tolices supersticiosas, caso fosse descoberto que ele havia roubado, rasgado e utilizado o conhecimento de um livro do arquivo proibido de Hogwarts...

—É claro que dará certo! Prisão perpétua em Azkaban apenas por ter sido ingênuo por acreditar numa superstição, é um pouco demais até para um Lufano acreditar!

O vento gélido no alto da Torre de Astronomia começava a se intensificar; até seu pesado balandrau de inverno era movimentado de um lado para outro. Snape levou a mão ao bolso da calça, retirando de lá um pequeno saquinho de camurça amarrado por um cordão. O garoto mirou por alguns instantes o saquinho em sua mão, pensando se aquilo poderia dar mesmo certo - isto é, levá-lo ao futuro - ou se tudo não estaria sendo uma bobagem infantil da parte dele, já que o feitiço parecia alegórico demais para ser algo mesmo sério...

—Bem... se não funcionar, o máximo que irá acontecer é eu me sentir um grande otário!

Desamarrou o saquinho, derramando o conteúdo em sua palma direita. Havia ali terra e pedrinhas polidas que coletou do interior da Floresta Proibida; penas da Fênix de Dumbledore que havia conseguido há muito tempo atrás, quando deu a sorte de ser enviado à sala do Diretor quando a ave estava em sua época de muda; conchas que conseguiu com Sereianos do Lago da Lula Gigante e folhas de arruda, a erva mencionada no feitiço.

Fechou seus olhos, concentrando-se em limpar qualquer vestígio de pensamentos de sua mente, apenas para focar exclusivamente no feitiço, até que sentiu-se preparado ao notar a mudança sutil do ambiente, uma energia diferente circulando em volta de si. Já havia decorado as palavras cabalísticas que deveria utilizar no feitiço e no mesmo instante tudo a sua volta se alterou.

Ao iniciar a evocação, Snape jogou ao alto os elementos que estavam em sua mão, que flutuaram no ar por instantes. Proferiu o feitiço, falado em língua banta, energeticamente, sem pestanejar:

* * *

"O tempo voa,

se escoa,

numa fração desigual..."

Parecia haver em torno do rapaz uma pressão de ar contrária que impedia que o vento natural interferisse no feitiço. Os elementos separaram-se e dispersaram-se, formando sobre Snape um círculo que dasabou até o chão, mantendo a mesma forma, perfeitamente.

"Passo, repasso,

Digo e não faço,

O que deveria fazer..."

Conforme o feitiço era conjurado, a pressão de ar que envolvia o jovem Snape se tornava cada vez mais forte, movimentando em velocidade gradativa suas vestes e cabelos.

"Ouço,

Digo ao seu ouvido

Que o tempo é veloz"

O círculo relampejou e dentro, na mesma velocidade de um relâmpago, um pentagrama se formou, e de cada uma de suas pontas um fio de luz acendeu e subiu aos céus, fechando o rapaz dentro de um cone luminoso.

"Morto,

Sem estar revolto!

Asas de anjo..."

Com a mesma velocidade que a mandala se formou, desapareceu, e a pressão de ar se dissolveu, formando um vapor em volta do rapaz.

"Vôo sem espanto

Uma altitude

Voraz""

* * *

Voltou a sentir novamente o vento gelado daquela noite de Natal e ao abrir os olhos deparou-se com um cenário semelhante ao que antes estava. Olhou a sua volta e para o céu, não encontrando nenhuma diferença evidente, parecia ser tudo a mesma coisa de quando ele chegou ali há alguns minutos.

Decepcionado, começou a rir amargamente de si mesmo, levando o punho a socar a própria testa, deslizando em seguida seus dedos por seus fios médios de seu cabelo que o vento bagunçava.

—É isso aí! Sou mesmo um grande otário!

Suas penas de Fênix, pedrinhas, terra e folhas devem ter sido varridas pela ventania, igualmente o pergaminho velho que deve ter escapado de sua mão. Procurou rapidamente pelo chão da Torre, sem muito interesse. Certamente o vento havia levado também o pergaminho pra longe e agora ele sabia que aquilo ali não era absolutamente nada sério, no máximo servia para brincar de fazer mágica num acampamento de verão.

Sentiu-se gelado, pois a temperatura naquele lugar parecia ter despencado e bem devia estar em seus cinco graus negativos. Enfiou suas mãos nos bolsos do seu balandrau e rumou para as escadarias da Torre, para fazer o que deveria ter feito há muito tempo: enfiado-se debaixo de suas cobertas, em seu dormitório nas Masmorras.

* * *

—Ah, não, Mione! Não acredito que você vá fazer isso, justamente agora! É 25 de Dezembro, Natal! Você se lembra? - Reclamava um impaciente Rony Weasley, que segurava Hermione pela mão, não deixando que a garota partisse.

—Eu não esqueci, Rony, que hoje é Natal... mas a ronda precisa ser feita mesmo assim! - Hermione respondia como se falasse a uma criança que ela mesma fazia questão de mimar.

—Relaxa um pouco, deixa disso! Vamos continuar a nossa comemoração lá no meu dormitório, Harry prometeu que não iria dormir lá hoje! - Rony puxou Hermione para junto de si, abraçando-a sensualmente e terminando sua frase com um beijo apaixonado, que a garota permitiu não muito à vontade.

Hermione terminou o beijo e encarou Rony que, em seus 17 anos, já estava duas cabeças mais alto do que ela. Com um ar levemente aborrecido, a garota protestou:

—Quer dizer que você anda planejando a nossa primeira noite e ainda por cima combinado isso com o Harry?!

—Claro, por que não? -

"—Porque todo cafajeste tem olhar inocente?" - Pensou Hermione.

Hermione se desvencilhou dos braços fortes do ruivo, afastando-se dele de ré. Passar a namorar Rony em meio a todo esse tumulto da guerra foi mais como uma forma de encontrar consolo e conforto nas horas amargas, mas incomodava muito o fato do rapaz parecer ter se tornado alienado em relação às crises e perigos a sua volta.

—Não vou expor novamente as minhas razões a você, Ronald Weasley... - Falou calmamente. —E não é porque hoje é Natal que devo negligenciar minhas obrigações. A segurança de Hogwarts também depende disso, sabia?

—Ah, claro que sim! - Aborrecido, Rony cruza os braços sobre o peito e fecha a cara. —E você, obviamente, impedirá sozinha que algo terrível aconteça, não é mesmo?

—Pode ser que sim... já que acha que não sou capaz de defender a mim e a escola, sozinha, por que não vem comigo, me acompanhar na ronda de hoje? - Hermione perguntou com um sorriso convidativo que somente o tonto Rony poderia recusar o convite!

—Ficar andando por aí, a essa hora, com todo esse frio?! Não mesmo! Já que não quer ficar comigo em minha cama, eu é que não irei rodar por esse castelo gelado! Não existe mais por aqui Dumbledore, nem Snape, nem Malfoy, logo não há mais qualquer motivo para esse lugar ser invadido e atacado! Você está bem segura, minha querida! Boa ronda!

Rony saiu pisando forte, deixando para trás uma Hermione aborrecida e quase incrédula com a atitude do namorado. Quase incrédula porque já não era mais uma novidade que Rony a tratava com esse desdenho desde que ela começou a recusar carícias mais intensas e a aprofundar o relacionamento de ambos, que havia começado apenas há poucos meses.

Hermione bufou, empunhou sua varinha e seguiu seu rumo para a ronda noturna que fazia todos os dias.

* * *

Após instantes desagradáveis no Salão Principal, vendo aquela alegria enauseante e brincadeiras sem graças, Karkaroff e Malfoy se entediaram rapidamente e resolveram tomar o mesmo rumo do jovem Severus. Conhecendo bem o amigo como ambos conhecia, os dois rapazes rumaram para a Torre de Astronomia, mas antes haviam contrabandeado garrafas de fire-whisky para a comemoração particular dos três sonserinos.

Pegando atalhos e passagens secretas, os dois rapazes logo chegam ao alto da Torre, surpreendendo-se com uma luz já opaca que vinha de lá. Os dois garotos correram ao encontro do centro de luz, estacando próximo, quando um pedaço de papel voou e bateu contra o peito de Lucius Malfoy.

—O que é? - Karkaroff perguntou apreensivo.

Malfoy segurou rapidamente o pergaminho antes que ele voasse para outro canto. Olhou rápido para o que estava escrito e, mesmo que seu latim não fosse tão acadêmico quanto o de Severus, conseguiu ler o suficiente para saber de que se tratava de um feitiço, o mesmo feitiço de viagem no tempo de que Snape comentou uma vez.

Igor Karkaroff também conhecia latim o suficiente para entender de que aquilo era uma instrução para a prática de um feitiço negro. Ele e Malfoy tiveram pensamentos concordativos no mesmo instante e ambos miraram admirados para o círculo de luz que já se desvanecia logo a frente deles.

—Então... - Começou Karkaroff.

—...Sevvie conseguiu! ... ele.. ele conseguiu! - Lucius terminou, visivelmente maravilhado.

Lucius agarrou a veste de Igor, arrastando-o junto de si de encontro ao círculo de luz. Mas Igor estacou, receoso.

—O que você pensa que vai fazer, Lucius?! Não está pensando em...

—Estou pensando, sim, Igor! E nós vamos!

—Você tá louco?! Não sabemos que diabos é isso! E se essa droga desintegrou o Severus?!

—Não seja ridículo, seu cagão! Sevvie conseguiu! Aquilo ali é um portal do tempo!

Mesmo sendo mais baixo e franzino em relação a Karkaroff, Malfoy usou toda a sua força para empurrar o amigo para dentro do círculo de luz, pulando em seguida a ele.

Ambos desapareceram dentro de um cone de luz que usou toda a sua força em seus momentos finais e desaparecendo completamente logo em seguida. Com a finalização do feitiço, os elementos que formavam o círculo se dispersaram com o vento forte que ainda soprava no alto da Torre, desfazendo qualquer indicativo de que algo havia sido feito ali; apenas o velho pergaminho ficou solto, rodopiando no chão de pedras planas, até se enroscar nos suportes de ferro que eram usados para acomodar os telescópios durante as aulas de Astronomia.

* * *

Hermione andava atenta pelo longo corredor principal, que dava acesso a todos os outros setores do castelo. A escola estava muito mais vazia desde a morte de Dumbledore, não havia mais sequer um terço dos alunos que antes ali tinha e, no dia de hoje, pleno Natal, não restavam mais que trinta alunos de todas as casas e de todas as séries. Como os ânimos andavam aniquilados, quase todos já deviam ter se recolhido aos seus dormitórios, ainda mais sendo a noite mais fria do ano.

Ouviu passos leves e, ao longe, na leve penumbra do corredor, notou um vulto que caminhava calmamente, que parecia vir do acesso à Torre de Astronomia. De imediato não reconheceu o vulto e com tão poucos alunos naquele castelo nesse final de ano, ela deveria saber todos que ali estavam presentes. Intrigada e curiosa, parou e ficou encarando o vulto, que caminhava encolhido dentro de seu balandrau e cabisbaixo.

Snape olhou de soslaio a garota impertinente que o encarava feito boba. A iluminação dos archotes era fraca, mas suficiente para poder notar que a garota se tratava de uma grifinória, por conta do longo cachecol vermelho e dourado. E pela forma dos cabelos encacheados, provavelmente se tratava daquela metida namoradinha do Potter, a Evans.

Fez-se de indiferente e passou pela garota sem dignificar sequer um rápido olhar à ela. Os cabelos revoltosos, caídos sobre o rosto, e a gola do balandrau levantada, não permitiram que Hermione identificasse aquela figura sorumbática, que tinha certeza de não se lembrar de quem poderia tratar, devido ao porte e a altura, um pouco mais alto que ela própria.

—Ei! Quem é você?! - Não devia ter dito isso, sendo Chefe dos Monitores, deveria saber sobre tudo e todos, mas sua curiosidade era sempre mais gritante e impertinente.

O rapaz virou-se por sobre o ombro, olhando-a sarcasticamente.

—O que há, Evans? Fire-whisky demais, por acaso?

—Evans?? - Hermione estava atônita e havia se aproximado em dois passos, ficando sob a iluminação direta de um archote, mostrando claramente suas feições.

Snape apenas arqueou uma de suas sobrancelhas e meneou em negativo sua cabeça, dando de ombros ao ocorrido e voltando a sua caminha rumo às Masmorras.

—Ah, esquece! Achei que fosse aquela metida da Grifinória!

O rapaz já havia caminhado um bom pedaço quando Hermione caiu na real, dando voz de autoridade e fazendo Snape estacar no caminho.

—Espere aí, alto lá! Eu não o reconheço! Quem é você?

Não era uma simples pergunta intrometida e inconveniente. A garota se impôs com autoridade. Cético, Snape virou-se e se deparou com um grifinória de porte altivo e que empunhava sua varinha a altura da cintura. Virou-se completamente para a garota, segurando com firmeza sua varinha que estava dentro do bolso direito de seu balandrau, para usá-la, caso fosse mesmo necessário. Hermione deteu-se em pouco mais de um metro, observando criteriosamente o rapaz estranho a sua frente e tendo a certeza de que ele não era um aluno de Hogwarts, embora ostentasse o uniforme da Sonserina por sob o balandrau.

—Eu perguntei quem é você! Eu não o reconheço, você não é um aluno de Hogwarts!

Snape observou atentamente a grifinória a sua frente e notou o distintivo de Chefe dos Monitores pregado sobre o bolso do casaco longo que ela trajava... será que...??

—É certo que eu não a conheça, mas uma grifinória não saber quem sou, sendo por muito tempo alvo de seus heroizinhos, Black e Potter!?

Com desdenho e aborrecimento, Snape deu rapidamente as costas à Hermione, continuando seu caminho a pouco interrompido. Já estava suficiente frustrado para parar e se preocupar com uma grifinória metida que ostentava um distintivo de Monitor.

Hermione ficou temerosa, principalmente depois de ter ouvido os nomes Black e Potter. O que ela poderia fazer, estando ali sozinha e incomunicável? Levantou a varinha a altura dos olhos e disparou um feitiço, acertando em cheio nas costas do rapaz:

—Estupefaça!

Fim da 1ª parte. Continua...

By **Snake Eye's** - 2006.

N/A:

(1) TEMPO - pesquisando algo sobre o tempo para poder desenvolver esta fic, me deparei com a palavra Tempo, originária da língua Banta. O 'Tempo' aqui não tem qualquer significação e nem sentido com(o) a palavra em português que muito bem conhecemos, mas usei como forma de jogar com as palavras. Para não deixar ninguém boiando, Tempo (em letra maiúscula mesmo) é um Inquice que corresponde ao orixá Iroco dos nagôs.

(2)'Inquice' também pode ser o mesmo que Orixá no Candomblé de Angola e Congo. Também é um receptáculo das forças sobrenaturais; pode ser um monte de terra, um saquinho de pedras, penas, conchas e ervas, ou uma estatueta de madeira. Daí o jovem Snape ter usado tais coisas para executar o tal feitiço de viagem no tempo, heheh! É só pá parecê qui sô intelectual :P

(Notas do Tradutor: O Soneto utilizado como palavras cabalísticas foi traduzido para os leitores da língua banta, pois o feitiço foi pronunciado em banto XDDD)

Betado Por Regine Manzato.

* * *

N/A Extra: Mudei de idéia e resolvi postar essa fic assim msm, esperando acabamento, como as outras 3 ainda pendentes. Aviso desde já que não há previsão de novas postagens além da próxima, do capítulo 2. Como esta fic aqui não é nenhuma prioridade, ela ficará em 4° lugar da fila de espera - que, eu sei, tá difícil de andar. No entanto, gostaria ainda assim de receber seus comentário e sugestões, afinal, como a história ainda está se iniciando e não há mtas previsões para ela, isso ajudará mto em seu futuro desenvolvimento.

Originalmente esta fic foi criada para o último desafio proposto por Sarah Snape, quando ainda à frente do site SnapeMione Fics. Portanto, será um SS/HG, mas, provavelmente, não convencional, pois já me decidi a não escrever mais sobre esse ship.

Sabem a Quem o futuro pertence, não sabem? Esperemos então para vermos o que isso aqui nos dará.

Abraçus!


	2. Mais Dois

* * *

**Espólios do livro 6, HP e o Enigma do Príncipe.**

* * *

**FUTURIBLE**  
(Francês. Em português, 'futurível' - Diz-se de cada um dos vários modelos possíveis do futuro da humanidade, competindo à teologia investigar se a onisciência divina conhece ou não qual deles emergirá, e aos homens, no seu livre-arbítrio, tomarem ou não o caminho que os levará a esse futurível. Na teologia escolástica, futuro condicionado pelos desígnios divinos, mas cuja condição não chegou a cumprir-se.)

* * *

** Parte 2 - Mais Dois.**

* * *

Estava cansado, gelado, deprimido e frustrado. Não queria nem saber se conhecia tal garota, mesmo lembrar-se quem eram os monitores daquele ano. Estava absorto demais em si mesmo para se deter a qualquer detalhe ou mesmo a fato externo. O mundo que fosse ao inferno! Deu as costas à garota metida a autoridade e tomou de volta o seu caminho para o Salão Comunal da Sonserina quando sentiu um impacto quente as suas costas e tudo tornou-se escuro e insensível.

Hermione baixou a guarda. Estava ofegante, estressada. Sua cabeça girava, pensamentos e raciocínios sendo desenvolvidos em alta velocidade, um por sobre o outro. Havia se precipitado? Agira certo? Tinha certeza do que fizera?

Relutou, mas aproximou-se do rapaz estendido de bruços no chão, inerte. Seus cabelos negros de fios médios e sedosos espalhavam-se, cobrindo parcialmente seu rosto de tom pálido. Parou próxima a ele e fez menção em abaixar-se para melhor vê-lo, mas vacilou a meio caminho. Ponderou melhor sua atitude e, se tivesse feito uma grande besteira, era melhor começar a agir certo, agora.

Afastou-se do rapaz nocauteado, apontou a varinha para a própria palma da mão, conjurando uma espécie de bolha de luz do tamanho de uma bolinha de tênis. A bolha flutuou sobre sua mão e Hermione murmurou-lhe instruções. Ao terminar, a pequena bolha luminosa saiu em disparada pelo corredor, não detendo-se a nada e transpassando qualquer obstáculo que estivesse a sua frente.

Hermione tentou relaxar, pois estava estressada. Afastou-se do rapaz caído e recostou-se a parede do corredor, não permanecendo nessa posição por mais que alguns segundos. Pôs-se a andar de um lado ao outro, apreensiva... e se houvessem outros estranhos no castelo? Quem era aquele garoto, afinal?!

—Srta Granger?!

Em passos rápidos chegou a Diretora Minerva McGonagall, portando em guarda sua varinha. Hermione se precipitou a ela, fazendo a mulher parar logo em seguida.

—O que aconteceu afinal de contas, Hermione? - McGonagall falou em seu tom austero, olhando em direção ao corpo estendido inerte no chão logo a frente.

—Não sei se fiz o certo, Professora... - Começou Hermione, quase atropelando suas palavras. —Mas eu tenho certeza de que aquele garoto não é de Hogwarts! Eu senti um temor estranho, uma insegurança, e... estuporei ele...! - Hermione terminou sua narrativa como uma criança que confessa uma malcriação.

McGonagall não respondeu de imediato. Prestou-se a conferir o ocorrido. Sem vacilar, aproximou-se do rapaz e apontou para ele a varinha, conjurando um feitiço que o desvirou do chão, deixando seu rosto visivelmente a mostra. Em seguida apontou sua varinha para o archote próximo, fazendo com que sua chama triplicasse sua luminosidade, deixando o ambiente próximo claro como fosse dia.

A Professora arregalou os olhos e sua respiração falhou. Será que era o que via ou seus olhos a estavam enganado?

Hermione a observava calada e apreensiva, não ousando sequer respirar mais ruidosamente.

McGonagall, incrédula, abaixou-se, ajoelhando-se ao chão junto ao rapaz adormecido. —Professora, Não! - Hermione protestou.

—Não há perigo, menina! Ele está estuporado, não está? - Censurou a Diretora e Hermione calou-se e apenas prestava atenção, muita atenção.

A velha maga levou a mão ao rosto do rapaz, afastando dali algumas mechas de cabelo que ocultavam parte de sua face...

—Oh, Merlin!!

Hermione sentiu o coração parar naquele momento. Será que o rapaz estava morto?! Num rompante, jogou-se de joelhos ao chão, junto da Professora, e já ia deitando o ouvido sobre o peito do rapaz, a fim de ouvir-lhe os batimentos cardíacos, quando McGonagall impediu-a com energia, segurando com firmeza em seu braço, levantando-se e afastando-se do garoto e trazendo Hermione junto, sem nenhuma delicadeza.

Hermione estava a ponto de chorar!

—E-ele... ele está... morto?! - Perguntou em voz chorosa.

McGonagall achou um absurdo tal pergunta feita justamente por Hermione e a olhou com nova censura, quase a repreendendo: —Não! É claro que não, Hermione!

Mesmo estremecendo diante do olhar severo da Professora, Hermione não podia conter sua desesperada curiosidade. Precisava saber o porque do susto de McGonagall: —E-então?

—Ele está vivo, se é o que quer saber. Mas... a situação é muito mais grave... gravíssima, eu diria!

A menina arregalou os olhos, em desespero. O que poderia ser mais grave do que ter uma pessoa assassinada por engano, ali?!

Como se adivinhasse os pensamentos de Hermione ou apenas pensasse em voz alta, McGonagall confessou a sua suspeita:

—Aquele ali é... Severus Snape! 

* * *

Os dois jovens amigos de Snape pularam para fora do círculo de névoa, ansiosos demais. Malfoy olhou para todos os lados, buscando algo diferente que mostrasse que eles conseguiram mesmo viajar no tempo, mas, além de uma temperatura mais fria e um vento mais gelado e forte, não havia nada ali de diferente que indicasse qualquer mudança de tempo ou ambiente.

Karkaroff ficou apenas olhando para o tolo amigo que corria de um lado para o outro, olhando desesperado tudo a sua volta. Malfoy, irritado, tenta descontar no amigo:

—Vamos, sua múmia! Vai ficar só olhando para a minha cara ou vai me ajudar a descobrir se viajamos mesmo no tempo?!

O garoto russo não pode conter uma risada: —Mandavoshka! Na'ebenilsya fire-whisky?! HAHAH! Pensou mesmo que aquele troço era um portal do tempo? Isso é fantasia, caro Mandavoshka!

Malfoy se irritou: Aaaaaargh! ODEIO quando você vem com essas palavrazinhas russas ridículas! Ainda não entendeu que está na Inglaterra e aqui deve-se fazer como os ingleses?!!

Karkaroff ficou rindo da cara do amigo inglês irritado e envergonhado. Malfoy tomou o rumo das escadarias para descer a torre, esbravejando e maldizendo coisas como ameaças a Severus e a Igor também. O russo olhou a sua volta e deu de ombros, seguindo o mesmo caminho de Lucius, em seguida.

Lucius seguia seu caminho em passos firmes, rápidos e decididos, até alcançar a entrada para o corredor principal, quando ouviu vozes de mulheres e estacou de imediato, escondendo-se atrás de uma pilastra, quando Igor se aproximou e, distraído, continuou o caminho.

—Russo Idiota! - Lucius agarrou Igor pela manga do casaco, puxando-o com força para trás da pilastra. Indignado, o russo ia reclamar, mas o loiro tapou sua boca com a mão livre. —Quieto!

Quando os ânimos se esfriaram, os dois ficaram completamente quietos e imóveis atrás da grossa pilastra arredondada, fazendo um esforço para observar a cena mais adiante.

—É McGonagall! - Sussurrou Karkaroff.

—Aff! Que bom que tenha percebido! - Zombou Malfoy.

—Mas.. o que está acontecendo lá na frente?!

—Se você conseguir ficar calado, prestar atenção e parar de me encher, talvez possamos ver o que se passa!

Os dois aguçaram suas vistas e ouvidos a fim de saber o que ocorria logo a frente no corredor principal. Lá estavam a Professora de transfiguração Minerva McGonagall e uma aluna, que não dava pra identificar quem era e menos ainda de que Casa. Observaram bem e viram que havia um vulto esparramado no chão e as duas personagens pareciam estar combinando algo entre elas.

Minerva McGonagall apontou a varinha para o vulto ao chão e murmurou um feitiço; de sua varinha saiu uma névoa esbranquiçada e brilhante, que envolveu o vulto no chão, que foi suspenso tão levemente como fosse um balão a gás. A Professora "carregando" o vulto e a garota começaram a caminhar em direção onde os dois sonserinos estavam escondidos. Os dois amigos, por sua vez, como bons sonserinos que eram, esgueiraram-se rapidamente para um outro canto onde ficaram completamente ocultos de qualquer pessoa distraída que ali passasse. Não ousaram sequer respirar quando McGonagall passou ao lado da aluna e com o vulto flutuando a sua frente. Mas, por pouco, os dois amigos não deixaram escapar uma exclamação, quando viram que o tal vulto se tratava de Severus Snape!

Esperaram ainda um tempo, até que não ouvissem sequer os passos da mulher e da garota, quando elas dobraram a esquina rumo à Sala da Diretoria. Só então Karkaroff e Malfoy relaxaram, deixando-se cair sentados no canto escondido onde estavam.

—Srat'! O que será que aconteceu?!

—Como você disse, uma "srat'"! Seja lá o que Severus fez à grifinóriazinha, ele se fudeu bonito! Além de ter sido nocauteado, foi catado pela McGonagall e pelo jeito vai ser levado até Dumbledore!

—Cara, vamos pensar direito?! O-que-aconteceu?!!

—Tu tá doido, Igor?! Não viu com teus próprios olhos, pô?!

—Acorda, Lucius! Snape foi estuporado! SNAPE! O cara se tornou o melhor duelista de Hogwarts nos últimos dois anos! Como foi que ele foi estuporado? E por quem?! Por aquela garotinha da Grifinória?!!

Lucius Malfoy conseguiu ficar ainda mais pálido do que já era naturalmente e ficou olhando abobado para o vazio escuro do corredor. Sabia que Snape não era dessas torpezas de provocar alguém gratuitamente ou mesmo abusar de uma garota, não mesmo! Ele poderia ter seus defeitos, mas jamais se rebaixaria a uma condição animal como essa! E como ele poderia ter sido estuporado e por uma garota?!

—Só se ele... - Malfoy pensou em voz alta, deixando Karkaroff ainda mais apreensivo.

—Ele o quê? Fala de uma vez!

—Só se ele não foi estuporado... Severus é meio pancada das idéias! Sabe lá se ele tomou alguma poção pra alguma coisa qualquer e ele apagou de repente? - Malfoy ponderou pensativo.

—Ou foi aquela magia esquisita que ele fez lá na Torre de Astronomia? - Karkaroff completou inocentemente, até que a ficha caiu.

Os dois gritaram um para o outro, em desespero, e correram de um lado para o outro, feitos baratas tontas. Até que a razão lhes deu sobriedade e pararam frente um ao outro.

—Eu lhe disse que aquilo poderia causa algum dano!

—Deixa de ser besta, soviético estúpido! Você falou que aquilo poderia nos desintegrar!

—E eu não estava certo, anglico estúpido?!

—Por acaso nós estamos desintegrados?!

—Tá, tá legal! Vamos raciocinar: alguma coisa aconteceu e nós não sabemos o que é!

—Excelente raciocínio, Igor! Conseguiu isso sozinho ou precisou de ajuda de alguma força superior?!

—Olha quem está zombando! Acorda, Malfoy! Agora que estamos lúcidos, temos que descobrir o que houve com Severus!

—E irmos ter o nosso com aquele velho patético do Dumbledore?! Ah, não mesmo! Quer saber? Cedo ou tarde nós saberemos o que houve e isso até mesmo da própria boca do idiota do Snape! Eu vou é pra cama dormir, que isso já me encheu o saco!

Malfoy tomou o caminho para as Masmorras enquanto Karkaroff permaneceu ainda parado, observando para a direção que Snape foi levado por McGonagall. Meneou a cabeça em negativa e tomou o mesmo rumo que Malfoy: o Salão Comunal da Sonserina. 

* * *

Fim da 2ª parte. Continua...  
By **Snake Eye's** - 2006.

* * *

N/A:  
Traduzindo as ofensas em russo proferidas pelo Karkaroff:  
1) Mandavoshka um xingamento em russo, significa chamar alguém de muito insignificante. Literalmente é nomear um inseto desconhecido ou no russo chulo "piolho genital".  
2) Na'ebenilsya fire-whisky O original é "Na'ebenilsya vodkoi" Significa o nosso "você bebeu?". Literalmente é "Se embebedou pela vodca".  
3)Srat' merda.

* * *

** AGRADECIMENTOS!!!**

Pelos reviews de **GABRIELA** (27/8),  **REGINA** (27/8), **CLAIRE D'LUNE** (26/8) & **NATII** (26/8).

A segunda atualização realmente veio rápida, mas é porque este capítulo já estava há muito pronto. O próximo realmente não sei quando, mas um dia, com certeza ;)

Obrigado a quem também leu, mas não postou review, então o agradecimento vai anônimo, mas você sabe que está incluído aqui, né?

Bjus mil a todos!

Muito obrigado pela leitura e fiquem na Paz!

Luz & Força, sempre!

** Snake Eye's :)**


	3. Revelado

* * *

**Parte 3 – Revelado.**

* * *

O jovem Snape foi levado pela Diretora McGonagall, para a sala circular, acompanhada de Hermione, que ainda estava apreensiva, não por ter nocauteado o rapaz, mas por saber a identidade dele, se é que Minerva estava mesmo certa disso.

McGonagall colocou o rapaz suavemente numa poltrona de veludo carmesim, e, apenas como medida de precaução, conjurou cordas que se enrolaram, não muito firme, em torno do corpo de Snape, prendendo-o à poltrona. Sua cabeça pendeu molemente sobre o peito, mostrando que ele ainda estava desacordado.

Hermione, com voz chorosa, dirigiu-se a McGonagall, que foi sentar-se atrás de sua escrivaninha, aparentemente sem saber o que fazer ou como resolver esse problema.

—Professora? O que faremos com ele? Digo, se ele for mesmo o prof... ser ele for mesmo quem a senhora pensa que é?

McGonagall parecia muito cansada: —Em primeiro lugar, espero MUITO estar equivocada! Espero que o rapaz seja algum espião ou mero curioso, pois assim sei exatamente o que fazer... será apenas questão de entrar em contato com o Ministério e pedir a presença de aurores aqui.

Hermione olhava desconfiada para Minerva. Tanto ela quanto a professora sabiam, intimamente, que a primeira suspeita era a mais provável, embora parecesse tão improvável de absurda que era.

—Mas... se ele for mesmo um espião... é um espião um tanto quanto relapso, por ter deixado que eu tão facilmente o golpeasse. Ele me pareceu meio "distante", quieto demais para ser alguém que estava fazendo algo que sabia ser errado...

—Você está certa, Hermione, mas não devemos ficar gastando neurônios em especulações. Tudo que devemos fazer, por enquanto, é esperar que o jovem acorde, e poderemos perguntar quem ele é e o que faz aqui em Hogwarts.

—A senhora fará isso sozinha, professora? Digo.. não vai pedir a ajuda de mais ninguém, ou outro professor para nos dar assistência caso precisarmos? Talvez o professor Slughorn pudesse nos ajudar...

—Sei o que está pensando, Hermione, mas não quero envolver mais ninguém nisso até ter a certeza do que estou fazendo... pois se for mesmo Snape, terei de pensar em que farei a ele sem levantar esse escândalo que seria.

—Mas.. se for mesmo Snape, o que a senhora achar que ele fez?

—Ele não a reconheceu, não foi?

—Foi o que me pareceu...

—Então... se for mesmo Snape, ele fez uma viagem no tempo, uma longa viagem...

* * *

Os jovens Igor Karkaroff e Lucius Malfoy estavam tão exaustos – e um pouco embriagados também – que sequer perceberam que TALVEZ o dormitório e as camas que pensassem que fossem as suas, não o fossem, de fato.

Mas isso era uma questão que TALVEZ eles fosse resolver no dia seguinte, quando acordasse com a mente limpinha e brilhante e, finalmente, percebessem que havia viajado no tempo através da magia louca provocada pelo amigo Severus Snape.

Por ora, Igor se jogou emborcado sobre a cama fofa, afundando a cara no travesseiro e, meio segundo após, ressonava profundamente. Lucius, que tinha mais desenvolvido o hábito de raciocinar, ainda ruminava os fatos ocorridos a pouco menos de meia hora e, raciocinou por uns cinco minutos até ser também engolfado pelo sono.

Quentinhos, tranqüilos e confortáveis, os dois sonserinos teriam uma ótima noite de sono, embora TALVEZ lhes fosse a última noite tranqüila durante muito tempo.

* * *

Na sala circular da Diretora, nem Minerva e nem Hermione conseguiam relaxar e ambas estavam completamente em alerta quando viram que o jovem Snape começava a se mexer na poltrona e, lentamente, despertava.

McGonagall saiu de trás de sua escrivaninha e pôs-se ao lado de Hermione, que estava de frente para Snape, mas numa distância de três metros ou mais, e as duas ficaram meio que escondidas na penumbra da sala.

Snape, zonzo pelo efeito do feitiço, levantou sua cabeça – que latejava na têmpora! – e olhou para os lados letargicamente, só percebendo, um tempo depois, que estava amarrado numa poltrona. A corda não estava apertando muito seus braços, mas sentia suas extremidades comicharem, indicando que suas mãos estavam dormentes devido a insuficiência sangüínea no local. E, quando percebeu isso, sua mente entrou em alerta, e então percebeu as duas pessoas que estavam paradas diante dele, há alguns metros à frente.

—Que brincadeira é essa?! – Gritou, irritado. —Quem foi que me atacou pelas costas?! Me desamarre, droga!

Minerva McGonagall saiu completamente da penumbra, com a varinha em mãos, mas abaixada, e avançou uns passos até o jovem, e Snape se calou de imediato, o rosto lívido, estupefato.

—Pro-professora McGonagall... por que? Por que estou amarrado? O que aconteceu, afinal?

A Diretora ficou impassível, apenas observando atentamente ao rapaz. De fato, era o mesmo rosto e o mesmo trejeito de Severus Snape em seus tenros dezessete anos. Mas faria um jogo diferente, afinal, tinha que descobrir quem ele era DE FATO e como conseguiu estar ali – se é que era mesmo um Snape vindo do passado.

—O senhor foi encontrado andando fora de hora pelo castelo e a Monitora-chefe foi obrigada a contê-lo, pois não obedeceu quando ela lhe passou uma ordem para se identificar.

Snape riu.

—E desde quando um aluno é estuporado pelas costas e amarrado SÓ porque não obedeceu uma ordem de um monitor?! Ou eu estou muito bêbado pelo excesso de cerveja amanteigada ou a senhora está brincando comigo, Minerva McGonagall.

Minerva estreitou os olhos, aproximando-se mais um pouco do rapaz. Agora a luz vinda das velas do candelabro próximo iluminavam perfeitamente o rosto da Diretora.

O riso de Snape se esvaeceu até desaparecer completamente, deixando-o apenas boquiaberto. Com melhor claridade e menos tensão, o rapaz pôde reparar bem na pessoa a sua frente. Certamente tratava-se da professora de Transfiguração e diretora da Grifinória, Minerva McGonagall, mas uma Minerva envelhecida em uns vinte anos, ao menos! Havia rugas em seu rosto e seus cabelos tinham largas mechas de puros fios brancos.

Hermione aproximou-se, confiante em McGonagall, e Snape voltou sua atenção à moça alta que parara ao lado da professora. Usava o uniforme de inverno da Grifinória e sustentava na capa o distintivo de Monitor-chefe. Elevou seus olhos até o rosto da garota e viu que não tinha nada de Lílian Evans, como pensou que fosse, antes de ser nocauteado. A moça tinha o rosto muito delicado, longos cabelos encacheados que desciam pelos ombros, numa coloração que ia do castanho ao loiro, e os olhos eram profundos, talvez negros, não dava para ver com nitidez com aquela luz precária. Mas, com certeza, a garota era muito bonita e, também tinha certeza, ele a teria percebido se houvesse a visto uma única vez que fosse...

E então, Snape teve a certeza de que... seu feitiço funcionara!

E abriu novamente um largo sorriso, deixando escapar uma risada de contentamento. Minerva e Hermione se entreolharam, pois isso era algo inédito e incrível: ver Snape sorrindo com sinceridade e alegria.

McGonagall fez a cara mais séria que conseguiu, e encarou o rapaz com severidade:

—Diga quem é e o que está fazendo em Hogwarts. Sabemos que não é um aluno daqui...

Snape continuou sorrindo, até um pensamento perpassar por sua cabeça: quantos anos ele atravessou no tempo? A McGonagall a sua frente estava muito envelhecida e certamente não avançou no tempo em alguns meses e ainda menos em alguns dias. Quantos anos, afinal? Dez, quinze, vinte anos à frente?!

E seu sorriso de desmanchou por completo. Pelo visto, McGonagall não o reconhecia, e a garota não o conhecia e nem ele a ela; e ele não era mais um aluno de Hogwarts e as duas sabiam disso... então ele estaria encrencado! O que deveria fazer? Contar a verdade absoluta ou inventar algo?

Inventar algo, àquela hora, depois de uma péssima noite de Natal, com a cabeça cheia de problemas e o sangue cheio de cerveja, e, ainda por cima, depois de ser estuporado, não parecia uma idéia sensata...

Minerva o pressionou: —Diga quem é e o que faz aqui, agora! – E apontou a varinha pro rapaz, que piscou na ponta e iluminou o rosto pálido, agora mais lívido.

Snape gaguejou. Contando a verdade, poderia matar a velha do coração, mas se contasse uma mentira, ele é quem entraria pelo cano, cedo ou tarde: —S-sou eu, professora! Severus Snape! Não se lembra de mim?

—E o que faz aqui, Severus Snape? – Minerva fingiu que não se abalou nem um pouco com o nome do rapaz. Hermione virou-se surpresa pra professora e o próprio Snape a olhava aturdido.

—Estava... só... passando... – O que ele lhe diria afinal? "—Oi, professora! Sou eu, Snape, da Sonserina, e vim do passando, dar uma voltinha no futuro porque estava muito entediado por lá!"

—Só passando, é isso?

Snape não conseguiu responder, apenas deu de ombros.

McGonagall virou-se para Hermione, tão abruptamente que a garota se assustou:

—Hermione! Prepare uma coruja, a mais veloz que tivermos, e vamos enviar uma mensagem urgente ao Ministério da Magia! Temos que delatar um intruso dentro do recinto de Hogwarts. E chame também os outros monitores e os guardas que fazem a ronda nos jardins da escola.

Snape ficou apavorado!

—O o o que vocês vão fazer?! P-por que chamar os aurores?! Eu não fiz nada de mau e nem pretendo! Por favor! Deixe-me falar com o Diretor! Dumbledore vai compreender!

Hermione olhou com piedade pro rapaz e voltou-se rápido pra McGonagall, esperando outra instrução ou ver qual posição ela tomaria.

A Diretora suspirou cansada e se aproximou só mais um pouco de Snape, arqueando o corpo para ficar quase a mesma altura dos olhos dele. O rapaz estava nervoso e aparentemente com medo.

—Então, me diga, Severus Snape... de onde você vem? Eu sei que não é aluno daqui...

—MAS SOU! Por favor, professora! Deixe-me falar com Dumbledore!

Hermione interveio: —Não pode! Não há como fazer isso!

Minerva olhou zangada para a garota e Hermione se calou de imediato, levando as mãos à boca. A Diretora se pôs novamente ereta e encarou ainda mais seriamente o rapaz amendrontado.

—Se o senhor fosse mesmo um aluno de Hogwarts, Severus Snape, saberia que eu, Minerva McGonagall sou a diretora da escola... e lamento lhe informar que Alvo não poderá fazer nada pelo senhor... ele morreu há mais de um ano...

Snape recebeu a noticia com um enorme choque e deixou a cabeça pender sobre o pescoço, olhando em desespero o chão de madeira escura. Sentiu seus olhos se marejarem, mas não permitiu chorar. Viajar ao futuro foi mesmo uma péssima idéia!

—Professora... – Chamou Hermione. —Ainda mando chamar os aurores?

—Não, se... – Minerva fez suspense, chamando a atenção de Snape. —...o rapaz concordar em nos contar como chegou até aqui...

Snape levantou a cabeça, concordando: —Está bem, professora... conto tudo que a senhora quiser... mas, eu JURO, que não vim pra cá com nenhuma má intenção! Eu.. eu sequer acreditei que isso fosse mesmo acontecer!

Minerva ficou quieta, olhando fixamente o rapaz, e ponderando. Levantou o braço da varinha, apontando para ele, que olhou aquilo com desespero. A Diretora murmurou algo e as cordas que prendiam Snape à poltrona, se desmancharam numa nuvem de fumaça. Assim que o rapaz se viu liberto, esfregou energeticamente os braços para ajudar a retornar a circulação normal do sangue para os membros.

E Minerva mostrou algo a ele: —A sua varinha está comigo, jovem Severus... não preciso lhe dizer não deve tentar nenhum truque ou gracinha, não é mesmo?

—Sim, senhora...

E o jovem Snape, mesmo receoso, pôs-se a contar sua historia para McGonagall. Hermione prestava atenção nele, mas em ambas havia um ar estranho...

No ano anterior, o Severus Snape daquela época tinha matado Alvo Dumbledore. E diante delas estava a versão jovem do assassino, apenas um rapaz melancólico e assustado. O que elas deveriam fazer com o rapaz?!

A narrativa do jovem Snape se estendeu por quase meia hora. Cansado, recostou-se na poltrona, ao menos aliviado de expurgar aquilo dele. McGonagall estava pensativa e foi pra trás da sua escrivaninha, talvez para pensar melhor. Hermione olhava apreensiva para o rapaz, que estava de olhos fechados, mostrando exaustão.

—E... como você voltará ao seu tempo, Sev... Snape?

O rapaz abriu os olhos novamente, encontrando a garota lhe observando atentamente e com uma ruga de preocupação. Sentiu um choque gelado no peito, mas não deu muita importância.

—Eu suponho que... fazendo o mesmo procedimento do feitiço...

—Não me parece que você teve muito controle sobre esse feitiço... você, ao menos veio para a época que queria?

Snape ficou pensativo e sentiu uma pontada no seu orgulho. De má vontade, procurou mais informações com a garota.

—Em... que data.. estamos?

—25 de dezembro de 1998...

—O QUÊ?! 1998??

Hermione se sobressaltou com o grito do rapaz e até mesmo Minerva se assustou, perdendo sua concentração. Snape levantou-se com violência e pôs-se a andar pela sala circular. Hermione, assustada, levantou-se também depressa, pondo em posição de ataque a varinha que não havia deixado de segurar por dentro da capa. O rapaz sequer percebeu, tão centrado estava em seus pensamentos, mas a garota lhe apontava baixo a varinha. A Diretora levantou-se de sua cadeira, também preparada com sua varinha.

Depois de parar e virar-se novamente para Hermione, Snape sentiu uma grande decepção de vê-la com a varinha em punho, na direção dele. Por que elas tinham tanto medo dele, assim?

—Eu não entendo... por que está em posição de ataque contra mim? Eu lhes disse que não vim aqui pra fazer nenhum mal...

—Eeh, bem... oras! Você deve compreender muito bem que tudo isso é muito estranho! E se um bruxo é capaz de viajar vinte anos no tempo, é capaz de muitas outras coisas! – Defendeu-se Hermione, sem-graça.

Snape sorriu com sarcasmos, lembrando demais o Snape de agora, e abriu os braços: —Pode até ser, e como eu o faria.. ah, Monitora-chefe Hermione? A professora Minerva está com minha varinha, se esqueceu?

—Não, não senhor, não esqueci! E também não me esqueci que deve sempre manter a desconfiança! Confiança cega pode levar pessoas à morte, sabe?!

McGonagall repreendeu Hermione, chamando-a para um canto. O rapaz ficou novamente aturdido, não achou que fosse necessário tantas defensivas contra ele, afinal ele não tinha feito absolutamente nada além de estar no lugar errado e na hora errada... ou melhor, na época errada também.

—Hermione! – Murmurou McGonagall para a garota. —Procure não confundir as coisas! Quem está aqui conosco é um rapaz inocente, e não o próprio Severus Snape, compreende?

—Não acredito que a senhora confie nele, professora! – Hermione protestou.

—Não é uma questão de confiança, é uma questão de bom senso. O rapaz falou a verdade e saiba que isso não é algo impossível de acontecer. E até descobrirmos uma forma correta de envia-lo de volta ao seu tempo real, ele terá que ficar conosco, sob nossa vigilância, é claro!

—Mas, professora?!

McGonagall deixou Hermione e foi até Snape, que esperava não muito tranqüilamente.

—Você deve estar muito cansado. Irei providenciar um quarto isolado para você ficar e pela manhã pensaremos melhor o que fazer com seu caso.

—Professora, eu... eu agradeço muito – Snape ficou muito surpreso com a atitude de McGonagall, e quase feliz por isso. —Achei que a senhora iria mesmo chamar os aurores!

—A possibilidade não está descartada, senhor Snape! E não pense que ficará em Hogwarts como fosse uma visita. Eu cuidarei de toda a segurança, segurança para o senhor e para nós também.

McGonagall, com um aceno de sua varinha, fez a porta de sua sala se destrancar e abrir, e indicou a Snape que seguisse a sua frente. Antes de ir, o rapaz deu uma última olhada para Hermione, mas nada disse, nem seu expressão poderia dizer muito. Hermione sustentou com determinação o olhar, deixando claro que estava aborrecida e que não era para Snape achar que ficaria numa boa ali. O rapaz fez o que a professora lhe ordenou e saiu a sua frente, sempre com Minerva as suas costas, numa certa distancia que não permitiria que ele se virasse e a atacasse de surpresa, e com a varinha da Diretora apontando sempre pras suas costas, a ponta da varinha já pronta, e acesa.

Hermione ficou um tempo apenas observando os dois se afastarem. Mil coisas ia em sua cabeça, mas, a única coisa que tinha certeza era que Snape não era confiável nem com vinte anos a menos. Pensava também como Harry e Rony reagiriam quando soubessem disso, e, certamente, eles saberiam, pois quantos mais estivessem em alerta contra o jovem Snape, melhor para todos e para Hogwarts.

* * *

Fim da 3ª parte. Continua...  
By **Snake Eye's** - 2008.

* * *

**N/A**: Por mais incrível que pareça, um episódio de Futurible saiu!

Não sei o que está acontecendo, mas parece que minha inspiração e minha disposição de quatro anos atrás estão voltando! Então vamos aproveitar!!

Reviews, please!

**E obrigado para quem leu e comentou! OBRIGADO, principalmente, PELA ENORME PACIÊNCIA!!  
**

Abraços!


	4. Caindo Na Real

**

* * *

**

Parte 4 – Caindo na real.

* * *

**E**ra uma luminosa manhã de Inverno, porém regelante. Não houve tempestade de neve, apenas uma nevasca que tingiu toda a paisagem de branco desolador. Nas Masmorras, o frio era ainda mais intenso, mas nada que não fosse normal.

Igor Karkaroff foi o primeiro a acordar. Não fazia a mínima idéia de que horas podiam ser, mas acreditava não ser muito tarde, mesmo porque acordar tarde jamais foi um hábito seu. Jogou os cobertores para o lado, levantou-se e se despreguiçou, estalando algumas articulações. Como ele e Lucius Malfoy ficaram apavorados com a visão de Severus nocauteado, ambos sequer se lembraram de trocar as roupas por pijamas e assim dormiram, tirando apenas os sapatos.

Olhou para a cama ao seu lado direito e viu que as cortinas ainda estavam fechadas, indicando que Lucius ainda dormia como um bebê e, conhecendo bem o amigo almofadinha, tinha certeza de que ele atravessaria parte da tarde naquele sono. Deu de ombros. Ficar algumas horas sem a presença impertinente do louro-aguado seria uma benção de Natal, embora o Natal tenha passado.

— **Fome!** – O garoto exclamou, ao sentir o estômago resmungar. Olhou para o seu relógio de pulso e finalmente se atualizou quanto à hora: eram quase dez da manhã, mais tarde do que supunha! Xingou qualquer coisa em sua língua pátria, pois havia perdido o café da manhã e teria de esperar até o almoço para comer algo... A menos que ele fosse até a cozinha.

— **Isso vai ser fácil! Quase não há ninguém na escola! O único problema é que aqueles grifinórios desgraçados podem estar por lá também.. se bem que...** – Igor voltou-se para a cama de Lucius, sorrindo com sarcasmo e desdenho. **—**** Potter e Black são tão almofadinhas quanto o louro azedo e, pelo que vi eles entornando ontem, devem estar semi-mortos também!**

Tomou a direção do banheiro para se lavar antes de descer. **—**** Não vou morrer de fome até o almoço...**

* * *

**H**ermione não havia fechado os olhos durante a noite toda até poucas horas antes do amanhecer, quando a exaustão do corpo a derrubou de vez. Estava preocupada, confusa e com um pouco de medo também e os pensamentos cruéis não a deixavam em paz para dormir e descansar. E, mesmo em meio a toda essa esquisitice absurda – ou quase absurda – de um Snape garoto vindo do passado, a pequena briga que teve com seu namorado Rony a estava incomodando profundamente. A pressão que ele estava exercendo sobre ela para transarem e a total falta de sensibilidade dele para lidar com a insegurança dela a estavam enlouquecendo e pondo seu suposto amor por ele a prova: será que ela realmente gostava dele ou era mais uma confusão em sua cabeça?

Talvez, se ela realmente gostasse dele, já tivesse dado. Mas ela, simplesmente, não conseguia assimilar a idéia de sexo com Rony, embora ele fosse seu namorado e ela, supostamente, o amasse; quando se atrevia a imaginar a situação, tinha uma certa repugnância e via isso como algo absurdo – mas, absurdo é achar que sexo com o namorado que se ama seja repugnante, não é?!

Talvez ela fosse uma pudica, e não sabia.

Com raiva, meneou agressivamente a cabeça, querendo desmanchar a força tais pensamentos estúpidos logo àquela hora da manhã. Era cedo demais para pensar bobagens, tinha acabado de acordar! Olhou para seu relojinho de cabeceira e quase caiu da cama pelo susto: eram 9:38h! Ela, que sempre acordava por volta das cinco da manhã, perdeu mais de quatro horas do seu dia! Não interessa se não havia dormido durante quase toda a noite, ela deveria estar de pé, no máximo, até as sete!

E, além de tudo, queria saber o que foi resolvido quanto ao esdrúxulo caso do Snape do passado.

**

* * *

**

**I**gor Karkaroff se esbaldava com todas as coisas boas e gostosas que os elfos domésticos faziam grande honra e questão de serví-lo: eram tantos pães salgados e recheados, tortas de frutas, bolos de nozes e muito chocolate quente que o rapaz cogitava, seriamente, a possibilidade de nunca mais ir tomar seu café no salão principal e passar a fazer isso diretamente na cozinha ou, melhor!, passar a fazer todas as suas refeições ali mesmo! Sempre lhe tiravam sarro por conta da sua magreza – que, na verdade, era a sua estrutura esguia, elegante – e talvez ele ganhasse alguma massa muscular com toda aquela fartura. Claro que, com tantos pães e bolos, era muito improvável que ele viesse a ganhar _massa muscular_, mas aquelas delícias valiam esse sacrifício.

Já não comia mais por fome e sim por gulodice. Enquanto os elfos excitados continuavam a trazer-lhe bandejas de doces e salgados, Igor resolveu dar uma esticada nas pernas e sondar a cozinha, que, aos seus olhos, era bastante agradável: parecia uma taberna, daquelas que se encontra em lugares ermos na Sibéria, para onde são enviados os degredados. Era escura, apenas iluminada por archotes e pelo fogo dos fogões e fornos; escavada no subsolo do castelo, suas paredes eram de pedras brutas e as mesas eram rústicas, grandes troncos de árvores que foram cerrados ao meio e colocadas pequenas pernas para sustentação. Tudo era muito baixo, ainda mais para ele, que tinha um pouco mais de um e oitenta de altura.

Estava alimentado e aquecido, logo sentia-se feliz. E foi com essa felicidade que foi rondando pela longa cozinha, apreciando tudo, até que chegou num canto em que parecia ser o lugar onde os próprios elfos faziam suas refeições ou paravam para descansar – supondo-se, claro, que elfos domésticos precisem de paradas, comida e descanso.

Na parede, sobre a mesa de pernas curtas, havia um quadro de cortiça onde estavam pregadas várias coisas: fotos, pedaços de papel, recortes, coisas que pareciam apenas lixo, mas, ao lado disso tudo, havia um calendário de numeração grande e a imagem animada de um desenho natalino, com direito a salpicos de neve e estrelas cintilantes. Igor mordiscava sua tortinha de nozes enquanto avaliava o quadro e suas tranqueiras pregadas, até, por acaso, se deter no calendário: a folha era do mês de dezembro; todos os dias anteriores ao dia atual, isto é, ao dia 26, estavam marcados com um xis vermelho. Por um mero acaso, seus olhos de azul profundo se detiveram no ano que brilhava em vermelho metálico, em tamanho garrafal, acima dos números de dias: **1 9 9 8**...

Não se alardeou, apenas franziu o sobrecenho, estacando a mordida na tortinha: mil novecentos e noventa e oito?

Fez um sinal desdenhoso, chamando um dos elfos que estava por perto, apontando para o calendário: **—**** Isso aqui é algum tipo de artefato de logro?**

— Desculpe, senhor! Mas, _isso_ o quê, senhor? – Perguntou o elfo na sua vozinha fina e baixa, encolhendo-se ao responder ao aluno.

Igor cutucou o numeral com a ponta do indicador, voltando-se para o elfo: — **Isso aqui, criatura! Por que diabos alguém acharia engraçado criar um calendário cujo ano está vinte anos à frente? Estamos em mil novecentos e setenta e oito e não em noventa e oito! Muito sem-graça! Essa loja de logros já foi mais criativa.**

O elfo se encolheu ainda mais e outros elfos que ouviram o que o rapaz havia dito entreolharam-se confusos, outros abismados. Nenhum deles havia contestado a identidade do rapaz que entrara em sua cozinha para pedir por alimento, afinal quase nenhum deles ali conhecia os alunos de Hogwarts, menos ainda _todos_ os alunos, mas não puderam deixar de estranhar o que o rapaz dissera. Um elfo mais corajoso saiu do meio dos outros e, humildemente, contestou o que o aluno afirmava:

— Senhor! Desculpe, senhor, mas... não é um logro, não senhor! Esse calendário é um calendário comum, posto aqui para que nós elfos domésticos soubéssemos das datas para providenciar os alimentos e as arrumações de acordo com elas...

Igor voltou-se para o pequeno elfo que se encolheu ante o olhar estigmatizante do jovem russo. Não havia qualquer hostilidade da parte dele, mas não pode deter sua indignação – ou espanto.

— **Mas esse calendário diz que estamos em 1998! Isso não é um logro?!**

Seja por coragem ou ingenuidade, o elfo de antes, mais uma vez, contestou Igor:

— Senhor, desculpe, senhor... mas, o ano é 1998, ainda, senhor... mas, semana que vem, será 1999, senhor e...

A tortinha que Igor mordiscava caiu de sua mão ao chão e o garoto, por instantes, sentiu o chão e as paredes ondularem a sua volta.

Por céus! Se o ano é mil novecentos e noventa e oito, isso que dizer...

— **Merlim! N-nós viajamos no t-tempo!!**

**

* * *

**

**H**avia sido bem instalado num quarto amplo, confortável e quente, o que lhe garantiu uma boa noite de sono, embora achasse estranho ser bem tratado desta forma, sendo ele um intruso... ele próprio, sabia, não faria isso com um cara suspeito e, menos ainda, se esse cara suspeito viesse com uma estória bastante absurda, como a dele.

Enfim, deve ser esta a principal e mais marcante diferença entre Grifinórios e Sonserinos...

Sobre uma pequena mesa redonda de quarto, havia um farto desjejum posto para ele, e ficou mais confiante em saber que, além de McGonagall ter permitido que ele tivesse um bom descanso num quarto decente, providenciou que também tivesse um café da manhã decente, então isso deveria significar bom sinal.

Snape estava bem descansado e bem alimentado e agora esticava suas pernas, andando de um lado ao outro pelo amplo quarto, podendo, com tranqüilidade, pensar a respeito dessa sua louca aventura com o feitiço de Tempo... sim, era uma aventura e também era louca. No fundo, jamais teve a convicção de que o tal feitiço realmente funcionasse e agora que isso aconteceu... e aconteceu de forma até mesmo exagerada: vinte anos à frente foi um pouco demais!

O garoto parou curvando suas costas e jogando seu pescoço para trás... vinte anos. E quanto a ele próprio, o seu "eu futuro" ? Se ele ainda existe, está com trinta e sete anos. Essa conclusão lhe causou arrepios. Para um garoto de dezessete anos que não é muito imaginativo quanto ao seu próprio futuro, ver-se numa idade "tão avançada" quanto a de trinta e sete anos é tão ou mais absurdo quanto viajar no tempo e atravessar décadas com um simples feitiço!

— **Trinta e sete anos?! O que devo ser? Como foi minha vida até chegar nesse tempo? Provavelmente eu não seja lá grandes coisas, visto que nem McGonagall me ligou a fato algum, até mesmo se lembrar de mim, que fui seu aluno!**

Um súbito sentimento depressivo tomou conta do garoto, tirando-lhe o ar dos pulmões e baixando sobre ele uma nuvem escura... como foi dito, ele não era muito imaginativo, menos ainda sonhador quanto a si mesmo e ao seu futuro, mas se deparar com a idéia de que ele continuava a ser um sujeito insignificante e obscuro era amargo! Talvez, ele tenha morrido há muito tempo e não deixou nenhuma lembrança de sua existência, o que seria tão ruim quanto uma existência vazia e sem significância.

Três pancadinhas na porta precederam a entrada de McGonagall, com uma postura ainda mais soberba do que ela tinha há vinte anos atrás. A nuvem depressiva de Snape sumiu, dando lugar ao receio e à insegurança. O garoto se virou para a professora, que o encarou silenciosamente por longos segundos, avaliando-o, tentando julgá-lo apenas pelo que via de seu exterior: um adolescente de aspecto doentio e que aparentava estar muito desalentado. Isso enterneceu a Diretora, mas que se manteve oculto em si mesma. Precisava sondar o rapaz e encontrar uma forma de devolvê-lo para sua própria época.

* * *

**I**gor Karkaroff sentia-se sufocado quando saiu aos tropeços da cozinha, contendo o impulso de correr desembestado pelos corredores e acordar Malfoy para contar a notícia terrível de que eles acabaram viajando no tempo através do feitiço de Snape. Ele, primeiramente, precisava pôr sua cabeça em ordem, precisava se acalmar e raciocinar. Acreditava que conseguiria isso assim que aquele balão de ar em sua garganta esvaziasse, pois sentia que teria um colapso a qualquer instante se isso não acontecesse!

Tonto, cambaleante, o garoto se afastou o máximo que pode, apoiando-se nas paredes de pedra bruta, até encontrar um canto menos iluminado que lhe inspirava proteção. Recostou-se à pedra fria da parede e começou seu processo de calmaria, antes que sofresse um sincope. Forçou o controle de sua respiração, sorvendo o ar gelado do corredor em grandes doses, até sentir-se suficientemente oxigenado para poder voltar a respirar compassadamente pelo nariz. Ficou nesse estado por muito tempo, até atingir um grau de controle sobre seus nervos e, então, seus pensamentos começaram a fluir de forma ordenada, permitindo que ele raciocinasse.

— **Deus! Queria que isso fosse um pesadelo! Vinte anos! Viemos parar vinte anos no futuro e nem sabemos direito como isso foi possível acontecer! E, se não sabemos como isso aconteceu, não saberemos como consertar essa merda!**

Levou suas mãos à cabeça, curvando-se sobre si mesmo. Por mais que ele quisesse se manter frio e calmo, não conseguia evitar o desespero que parecia um monstro se remexendo em suas entranhas! Ele jamais foi um cara corajoso e destemido, por mais que isso o envergonhasse, e tentasse sempre evitar a humilhante covardia e, agora, quando se depara com essa situação terrível de estar num tempo diferente e muito distante do seu próprio tempo, a que ele conhece e que tem sua vida, não conseguia sequer encontrar a serenidade necessária para poder raciocinar.

— **Não, não, não! Estou sendo estúpido de novo! Eu não posso acreditar que a data de um calendário de elfo doméstico esteja certa! Isso é idiotice! É claro que aquilo é um logro! E, afinal, desde quando elfos sabem alguma coisa?! Não! Eu estou sendo estúpido, é isso! Malfoy está certo quando diz que eu sou um soviético idiota! Que merda!**

Igor tomou compostura, ajeitando seus cabelos crespos e longos para trás e ajeitando suas vestes em seguida. Tentava engolir a vergonha que sua predisposição ao desespero lhe causava, quando ouviu passos confiantes vindo na direção de onde estava, mas não se alardeou com isso. Era algum aluno, de certo, e, na pior das hipóteses, deveria ser o lunático do Filtch, que era apenas como um cão velho e inútil: latia demais por ser incapaz de morder.

Não queria dar a impressão de que esteve fazendo coisas erradas e menos ainda demonstrar que sofreu recentemente de um ataque de imbecilidade. Altivo, pois que sua aparência realmente inspirava altivez (embora interiormente ele não fosse isso nem um pouco!), galgou em passos confiantes, ao encontro daquele que vinha naquela direção. Simplesmente passaria por ele e voltaria para o dormitório, já que não havia nada para se fazer naquele que era apenas um dia posterior a um dia morto como o Natal. Esperaria lá pelo almoço, lendo algum livro ou adiantando alguma lição passada para as férias.

Andou apenas alguns metros quando, finalmente, se deparou com o dono dos passos que vinha em sua direção. Aliás, dona. Hermione estacou com o susto, abafando um gritinho agudo que saiu involuntariamente. O grito assustou a Igor, que também estacou. Quando viu que se tratava de uma garota da Grifinória, sentiu uma raiva subir por sua garganta e, por pouco, não xingou a garota por conta do susto que ela lhe deu. Afinal, havia necessidade disso?! Está certo que havia muito poucos alunos na escola nesse período, mas daí andar por aí achando que não esbarrará com ninguém é ser tolo demais.

Igor não se alardeou com isso e, mesmo de cara amarrada e se contendo para não ofender a garota, passaria por ela na boa, continuando seu caminho. Mas Hermione já havia tido emoções demais por casos absurdos para permitir que o garoto continuasse seu caminho tranqüilamente; sacou sua varinha e se afastou de ré do rapaz, que novamente se deteve, desta vez confuso, sem entender o porque da atitude defensiva exagerada da grifinória. Ele poderia ter seus defeitos, não ser dotado de grande coragem, mas sabia se defender e atacar muito bem, por essa mesma razão: por lhe faltar uma grande coragem e ousadia, ele tinha se tornado um dos melhores duelistas de sua antiga escola e agora também de Hogwarts.

Hermione não sabia o que dizer. Ela não reconhecia o rapaz a sua frente e sendo ele de aparência tão atípica – alto, espadaúdo, de cabelos longos negros e crespos, pele morena, uma aparência que lembrava a de um cigano ou turco – ela tinha a plena certeza de que ele não pertencia a Hogwarts e seu raciocínio perspicaz a levou direto à ligação dele com o jovem Snape e, ainda, à terrível conclusão de que Snape – se é que era mesmo Snape! – não estava ali tão inocentemente assim, por conta de um feitiço que deu errado – ou certo demais!

— **Se der mais um passo eu o estuporo! Você não é daqui, é um invasor!**

— **O quê?! Há há há! Você tá pirada, grifinória! Encheu a cara demais ontem, foi? Para seu próprio bem, grifinória, abaixe essa varinha e...** – Neste momento, uma compreensão perpassou pela mente do soviético, lhe arrancando um sorriso dos lábios: essa mesma grifinória era a que estava em companhia de McGonagall na noite anterior, conduzindo Snape que havia sido estuporado. E ela pensava que faria o mesmo com ele? Não mesmo! **—**** Então foi você que nocauteou o Severus, grifinória?! Admito que você deva ser boa com essa varinha, mas não se atreva a fazer o mesmo comigo, se arrependerá!**

Hermione engoliu a seco, não pela ameaça do rapaz estranho, mas por ele confirmar de que conhece o jovem Snape e, ainda por cima, presenciou a cena de ontem. A garota, trêmula, apertou mais firme a varinha em sua mão e disparou um feitiço:

— **ESTUPORE!**

Os filetes vermelhos passaram raspando por Igor, que se desviou bem a tempo de ser atingido em cheio no peito. Bateu dolorosamente as costas contra a parede de pedra, atiçando, assim, ainda mais a sua raiva. Com destreza e violência, sacou sua varinha, contra atacando Hermione com o Expelliarmos; a varinha da garota voou de sua mão para Igor enquanto era arremessada para o chão pela força de impacto do feitiço. O corredor alto, longo, deserto fez ecoar o baque abafado da queda de Hermione que, desesperada, se levanta o mais rápido que seu corpo dolorido lhe permitia, tentando correr ao lado oposto do rapaz e pedir por socorro.

Mesmo sem entender absolutamente nada da reação exagerada da garota, Igor resolveu que era melhor deter a grifinória e tentar falar com ela calmamente do que deixa-la sair desesperada e fazer daquele pequeno mal entendido uma grande catástrofe. Quando Hermione ia gritar por socorro, Igor a alcançou, agarrando-a pela cintura com o braço e tampando-lhe a boca com a mão livre.

— **Você é maluca, garota! Você quer ferrar com minha vida aqui em Hogwarts?!** – Sussurrou ao ouvido de Hermione, que se debatia para se livrar do abraço apertado do rapaz, mas ele era forte demais para ela.

Por instantes, os dois pararam, segurando a respiração. Ouviram passos e vozes e quando Hermione percebeu que eram Rony e Harry que se aproximavam conversando animadamente, tentou desesperadamente se livrar do abraço de Igor se debatendo e tentando se livrar da mão que lhe aprisionava a voz, para gritar para os amigos.

Igor entendeu que isso lhe traria problemas seríssimos e tudo não passava de um engano besta. Avistou uma porta próxima e a abriu com um feitiço, tendo o cuidado de não dar chances de Hermione se libertar. Entrou na sala vazia e empoeirada, trancando a porta logo em seguida e lhe lançando um feitiço silenciador. Só então ele conseguiu relaxar e respirar, e pode soltar Hermione, que se afastou dele aos tropeços ficando o mais longe possível. Ela estava presa com um estranho perigoso, sem sua varinha e sequer com possibilidades de pedir por socorro a quem quer que fosse.

Recostado à porta, o garoto tentava, mais uma vez, sorver o ar que lhe faltava aos pulmões. Aquilo tudo deveria ser uma brincadeira de muito mau gosto e não duvidava que fossem aqueles intragáveis Potter e Black que tivessem aprontado alguma coisa, lhe lançado alguma azaração, talvez. Primeiro aquele logro com o calendário dos elfos, agora essa atitude histérica dessa garotinha maluca que, por acaso, é grifinória também.

E ela lhe olhava com rancor.

— **Quem são vocês e o que pretendem fazer em Hogwarts, afinal?! Dumbledore está morto e o que mais vocês querem? É a Harry, não é?!** – Hermione falou com excesso de raiva em sua voz, com a habitual coragem típica de um grifinório.

Igor arregalou os olhos, boquiaberto. A princípio, acreditava que estava delirando, mas, desgraçadamente, ele tinha certeza de ter ouvido perfeitamente bem o que a garota falou-lhe com muita clareza.

— **O professor Dumbledore... m-morto?! Isso.. isso não é possível! Ontem mesmo ele estava muito alegre durante a ceia! V-você está brincando, só pode!**

Hermione se surpreendeu com a sinceridade que o rapaz demonstrou, e parecia chocado de verdade. Se a estória de Snape é verdadeira, então esse garoto – que demonstrou conhecê-lo - também veio do passado, juntamente com ele. Mas Snape não falou absolutamente nada de que tinha vindo mais alguém junto a ele e se ele omitiu essa informação é porque queria esconder algo ou, talvez, apenas proteger o amigo.

E por que ele lhe parecia tão familiar? No jovem Snape havia alguns traços marcantes que era inconfundíveis a quem lhe observasse com atenção... e quanto a esse outro rapaz?

— **Você está brincando! É isso! É alguma armação da dupla dinâmica de heróis da Grifinória, não é?!**

— **Dupla dinâmica?!**

— **É!! Aqueles asquerosos Black e Potter! Sempre os exibicionistas, sempre os encrenqueiros! Não conseguem deixar as pessoas em paz, não é?! E você, garotinha? Qual deles lhe prometeu levar pra sair se entrasse nesse jogo sujo deles?!**

Hermione ficou vermelha de raiva, sentindo o sangue ferver em suas veias e a sua vontade era de jogar uma cadeira sobre a cabeça desse atrevido! A vontade era tanta que sua mão se fechou sobre o encosto da cadeira que estava ao seu lado, até que a razão lhe trouxe de volta à realidade: o garoto estava sendo sincero, não havia sarcasmos ou cinismos de sua parte e, pelo visto, ele não tinha a mínima idéia de onde estava ou, melhor, _quando_ estava...

Abrandou-se, tornando-se calma, e lhe falou num tom complacente e lento, como se falasse a uma criancinha:

— **Não há nenhuma brincadeira aqui... também não há nem mais Black e Potter, nem Dumbledore também... o que há é que... você atravessou no tempo alguns anos... seu amigo Snape nos contou o que aconteceu...**

Para ele, aquilo foi o mesmo que morrer. Igor sentiu um gelo terrível invadir seu peito e se alastrar por todas as suas terminações nervosas, perdendo a sensação de vida em seus braços e pernas que fraquejaram, fazendo o garoto escorregar para o chão. Aquilo era terrível demais para ser verdade.

— **Não.. não pode ser! Eu.. eu não queria acreditar! C-como isso pode acontecer? É impossível!** – Balbuciou para si mesmo.

Hermione temeu que o rapaz estivesse tendo algum colapso e sua ingênua veia altruísta a obrigou a ir até ele para verificar se ele estava bem. Mesmo vacilante, aproximou-se do rapaz, abaixando-se próximo a ele.

— **Você está bem? Me deixe buscar ajuda! A diretora McGonagall pode ajudar você, assim como fez com Snape! Por favor, confie em mim**!

Quase não acredita no que ouvia, como foi antes. Direcionou seu olhar desolado para a garota parada próxima a ele e estudou sua feição e acabou por ver o distintivo de Monitor-chefe preso à capa de inverno dela... definitivamente, ele jamais a vira em sua vida e, sendo ela uma Monitora, deveria conhecê-la...

— **... se fizesse parte de minha época...** – Completou seu raciocínio em voz alta, sussurrando as palavras.

— **Snape não falou nada sobre você, talvez quisesse protege-lo... mas, acredite que McGonagall encontrará uma forma de manda-los de volta para o tempo de vocês!**

O garoto se encolheu, ainda mais desolado: **—**** Ele não poderia ter dito nada.. ele não sabe! Não sabe que viemos de carona no feitiço dele! Merlim! Sequer acreditávamos que isso daria certo! E não vimos nenhuma alteração! Como pode ter acontecido isso?!**

Hermione vincou as sobrancelhas, afastando-se do rapaz: **—**** Você fala no plural! Não existe só você e Snape aqui?! Quem mais ou quantos mais usaram esse maldito feitiço?!**

Igor estranhou a mudança brusca no tom de voz da garota. Por instantes, ponderou se deveria omitir a presença de Lucius ali ou não, mas como aquilo não era nenhuma brincadeira e nem sequer era um plano premeditado, achou por bem ser o mais sincero possível, mesmo porque ele não queria ficar preso em 1998, queria volta a 1978, onde estava sua vida e sua família.

— **Somente eu e Lucius.. quando pulamos para dentro do portal, ele já estava desaparecendo e não havia ninguém por perto. Acho que não há mais nenhum.. **_**invasor do passado**_** por aqui, senhorita...**

— **Lucius? Você fala de.. Lucius Malfoy?!** – Hermione finalmente se levantou, percebendo que a situação era mais grave do que parecia. Se era mesmo Lucius, pai de Draco, que ali estava, então já haviam dois Comensais da Morte que vieram do passado para conhecer o futuro e, talvez, usar isso a favor deles. A garota mergulhou nessas conjecturas que mal ouviu o que Igor lhe confirmava.

— **Sim, Lucius Malfoy! Você o conhece? Bem, não me surpreende.. ele é o tipo que já nasceu com a vida ganha, provavelmente ele será grandes coisas no futuro!**

— **Sim, grandes coisas! Porém, nenhuma que preste!** – Hermione respondeu, com a raiva novamente queimando dentro de si. Virou-se com brusquidão para o rapaz que permanecia sentado no chão, olhando-o com superioridade e lhe dirigindo a palavra com rispidez: **—**** E você? Quem é?**

O garoto sentiu-se decepcionado por ver a garota voltar a trata-lo de forma grosseira. Talvez pelo calor da situação, simpatizou-se com ela, crendo que ela poderia ajuda-lo a sair dessa encrenca... mas ela tornava à mesma atitude hostil e defensiva de antes. Ainda assim respondeu-lhe, sem muita vontade.

— **Karkaroff... Igor Karkaroff.**

**

* * *

**

**N**o quarto onde Snape fora alojado na noite anterior, Minerva e ele discutiam o assunto. Melhor dizendo, o garoto apenas ouvia e era obrigado a concordar, pois não lhe ocorria saída melhor para isso no momento.

— **O senhor compreende qual a sua situação aqui, Sr Snape?**

— **Sim, senhora...** – o garoto respondeu cabisbaixo, os cotovelos apoiados sobre as pernas e seus cabelos oleosos caindo-lhe sobre o rosto, cobrindo-o parcialmente. **—**** Não estou aqui há passeio, eu sei, mas... eu terei mesmo que permanecer preso aqui até que se descubra uma forma de reverter esse feitiço?**

— **Exatamente! O senhor não deve andar por aí e tomar conhecimento das coisas! Isso é muito perigoso, principalmente para você mesmo.**

Snape se reergueu e havia desespero em sua fisionomia: **—**** Mas, professora! E se levar muito tempo? Levar anos até conseguir me mandar de volta para 1978?! E se nunca conseguir?!**

— **Não se preocupe com isso, jovem, nós conseguiremos.** – Minerva se levantou, dando as costas a Snape. **—**** Se a coisa foi feita então pode ser revertida. Podemos levar alguns dias ou semanas, mas nada que possa mata-lo por esperar! Lembre-se que você perderia toda a sua vida se eu resolvesse envia-lo ao Ministério da Magia.**

Minerva McGonagall saiu do quarto, batendo e trancando com feitiço a porta assim que passou, deixando um Severus Snape desolado para trás. O garoto levou as mãos aos cabelos, sentindo o medo e o desespero lhe devorando aos poucos por dentro. Heroicamente evitava que as lágrimas escorressem de seus olhos.

E tudo que ele queria era apenas algo diferente, algo que quebrasse aquele tédio, lhe desse alguma satisfação ou algo especial.

Ele havia conseguido algo especial, talvez o único no mundo inteiro que tenha conseguido a façanha de viajar tão longe no tempo... mas isso, nem de longe, lhe parecia algo a que se alegrar ou não temer, ainda mais.

* * *

Fim – continua...

**Snake Eye's **– Dezembro de 2008.

* * *

N/A: Mestra Sarah... o que a senhora não me pede rindo de lado a lado que eu, pobre pupilo, não faço me esbaldando de lágrimas ;]

Às caríssimas leitoras que nos prestigiaram com reviews.... **MTO OBRIGADO!!!**


	5. Malfoy Encrencado

* * *

Parte 5 – Malfoy Encrencado.

* * *

**A** revelação não poderia ser pior – ou mais surpreendente. Igor Karkaroff? O Comensal da Morte que traiu os companheiros a fim de livrar a própria cara após a primeira queda de Voldemort e anos depois tornou-se o diretor do Instituto Durmstrang, comandando a escola com mãos de ferro e enfatizando as Artes das Trevas! E, o que era lamentavelmente terrível...

O garoto a sua frente seria uma das primeiras vítimas da vingança de Voldemort, depois de seu retorno, há quase três anos.

Toda a raiva que sentia havia se desmantelado frente a essa pequena revelação. Hermione afrouxou toda a sua pose autoritária. Antes de sentir qualquer rancor, sentiria compaixão pela pessoa a sua frente, alguém a quem chegou a conhecer, até a trocar palavras, que jamais fez algo contra ela ou qualquer um de seus amigos. Embora fosse alguém com o passado ligado à segregação racial, sequer a destratou por ela ser uma nascida trouxa, mesmo quando ela foi o centro da atenção de Victor Krum – que era o queridinho do Diretor Karkaroff.

A Igor não passou despercebido a surpresa seguida de melancolia que a garota demonstrou, o que contribuiu para aumentar sua aflição e receio. Ele levantou e a encarou firmemente nos olhos.

— **O que você sabe a meu respeito?! Por que você perdeu sua pose ao ouvir meu nome?**

Hermione se desconcertou; simplesmente esqueceu que estava na presença de outra pessoa e a mesma pessoa que era o objeto principal de suas divagações. A garota se afastou lentamente, meneando a cabeça, tentando consertar sua vacilada.

— **N-não... não foi nada disso. É que... acho que não esperava... eu não sei... **

— **Eu posso ter muitos defeitos, mas lhe asseguro que a burrice não é um deles. Você ficou chocada quando ouviu meu nome, isso quer dizer que ele significa algo para você. Não espere que eu tire isso de você à força e me diga qual é a importância do meu nome!**

A raiva que havia cedido retornou. Como é possível que uma única pessoa pudesse despertar sentimentos tão contraditórios em questões de segundos?! Hermione fechou as mãos em punho com força, amarrando a cara. Se estivesse com sua varinha, com certeza azararia esse moleque impertinente! Mas não tinha sua varinha, estava desarmada. Afastou-se um pouco mais do rapaz, que estava próximo demais do suportável. Deveria jogar com a sinceridade, mas sem contar os fatos concretos; não podia despertar a inimizade dele, principalmente porque estava trancada e indefesa ali, junto a ele!

— **Eu o conheço.. ou o conheci, há três anos, durante o primeiro Torneio Tribruxo depois de um século sem ser realizado! Ora! Você deve concordar que é chocante se deparar com a versão infantil de alguém que você conheceu já velho!**

Sem saber o que deveria sentir com isso (orgulho, vaidade, raiva ou humilhação), Igor levou as mãos à cintura, olhando a garota sarcasticamente, mudo por algum tempo, somente alimentando a expectativa dela quanto a saber se ele aceitaria aquela resposta vaga. Sorriu por fim, sem responder nada a ela, e levou a mão ao bolso traseiro da calça, puxando a varinha e a alcançando à Hermione, que se assustou e se afastou mais um pouco, batendo dolorosamente contra uma carteira.

Ele sorriu mais abertamente, mostrando que se divertia com a situação: — Não tenha medo, Monitora-chefe, é a sua própria varinha... estou devolvendo ela a você.

Hermione franziu o sobrecenho, estranhando a atitude amistosa do rapaz. Apesar do nome e de algumas poucas linhas de sua feição que fazia lembrar vagamente do inescrupuloso Igor Karkaroff, esse garoto, a sua versão jovem, era quase totalmente diferente daquele que se tornaria Diretor da escola russa de Magia. E, pensando bem, o jovem Severus Snape também se diferenciava muito desse Snape traiçoeiro de agora...

O que Voldemort fez à vida desses meninos para que eles se tornassem o que se tornaram?!

Será que o mesmo ocorrera com Lucius Malfoy?

— **Vamos, menina! Não espere que eu fique aqui o dia todo como porta-varinhas, não é?**

A garota bufou e fechou a mão em torno do punho da varinha, que era a sua própria. Não estaria mais indefesa, mas ainda estaria na companhia desse estranho que ela não conseguia encontrar muitas semelhanças com aquele Karkaroff de que tinha conhecimentos.

— **E vai destrancar a porta também, vai me deixar sair?**

— **Não gosta da minha companhia, Srta... ah... qual o seu nome, afinal? Não está sendo muito vantajoso para meu lado, você saber quem eu sou – ou quem eu serei – e eu sequer sei seu sobrenome! Eu lhe entreguei sua varinha, poderia me retribuir com seu nome, não?**

Hermione quase sorriria com ele, mas ela já havia sido adestrada por demais pela Ordem da Fênix para dar uma de mocinha tolinha, então respondeu secamente, para dar a entender que o fato de ela conhecer a versão "atual" do garoto não queria dizer que eles eram íntimos em nenhuma circunstância:

— **Você saber meu nome não resolve em nada o seu grande problema. O que precisamos fazer é sair daqui e ir até Minerva McGonagall, para ela ver o que poderá fazer por vocês!**

— **Ah, entendi... você é esperta! Não vai me dar nenhuma informação sobre essa época para que eu não use isso como uma vantagem quando eu voltar para o meu próprio tempo... e isso inclui o seu nome?**

— **Se chegou a essa conclusão, é mais esperto do que eu, Igor Karkaroff, mas isso é sabido, logo não é surpreendente****! Vamos procurar McGonagall para resolver esse problema de uma vez! Você por acaso não conhece as regras das viagens no tempo? Pode ser muito desastroso para você mesmo!**

Igor se aproximou de Hermione, ficando, praticamente, cara a cara com a garota que se retraiu, mantendo o semblante bravio.

— **Eu acredito que **_**já**_** esteja sendo desastroso para mim, **_**Senhorita**_**...** – Igor apontou a varinha para a porta, às suas costas, e um estampido anunciou que esta havia sido destrancada. O garoto tornou a guardar a varinha no cós traseiro da calça, dando um passo ao lado e, com sarcasmo, indicando a saída à Hermione.

**

* * *

H**arry e Rony se deixaram cair sobre as poltronas de frente à lareira da Sala Comunal da Grifinória, "exaustos" por procurar por Hermione sem encontrá-la. Rony, pra variar, estava extremamente aborrecido e não fazia o mínimo esforço para ocultar isso ou deixar o ambiente um pouco melhor, aliviando para o amigo que ele achava que tinha a obrigação de aturar seu mau - humor.

— **Aquela... infantil.. mimada****!**** – **Bufou Rony, se encolhendo raivoso na poltrona.

Harry abriu a boca, sorrindo com cinismo e olhando enviesado para o amigo: **—**** Aaah! Bem que eu havia desconfiado! Então é isso: vocês brigaram de novo?**

Rony dirigiu o olhar mais horrível que conseguiu produzir para Harry, que só o fez sorrir com mais cinismo: **—**** Nós NÃO brigamos! Apenas não nos entendemos novamente! Hermione gosta muito de fazer doce, uma dondoca! Não vê? Basta ela ser contrariada um pouquinho que some e desaparece!**

— **Vindo de você, eu não acredito, Rony! Com certeza você andou pressionando ela novamente e ela se encheu e resolveu dar um tempo longe de você!**

— **Eu? Pressionando?! Quer dizer que agora exigir os meus direitos é o mesmo que pressionar?! Achei que fosse meu melhor amigo, Harry!**

Harry se levantou estupefato, olhava para o amigo como se ele fosse um ser de outro mundo – o que era, de fato :P

— **Você consegue ter plena consciência do que diz, Rony? Você chama de **_**exigir direitos**_** a pressão que faz pra garota transar com você?!**

— **E não é?** – Rony respondeu a mesma altura, saltando da poltrona.

Harry ficou ainda mais embasbacado: **—**** Então você acha mesmo que uma garota tem a OBRIGAÇÃO de transar com o cara só porque são namorados?!**

Seja por falta de coragem ou convicção ou porque não queria discutir com o amigo, Rony ficou mudo e com a expressão ainda mais raivosa de antes. Harry mais nada disse, por estar estupefato demais ao encarar essa face extremamente machista do amigo. Sabia e sempre soube que Rony era um cabeça dura, mas deparar-se com esse lado troglodita dele era quase inverossímil. Vendo que Rony se fechou para ele e que não diria mais nada, confirmando que o que Harry lhe dizia era verdade, o moreno, ainda embasbacado, meneia a cabeça, não querendo acreditar nisso, e sai do Salão Comunal para espairecer pelos corredores frios do castelo.

No caminho para a Biblioteca – pois tentaria novamente o mesmo bat-local para ver se encontrava Hermione – Harry se depara com Gina, que vinha de algum outro ponto qualquer do castelo. Ela parecia apreensiva e seus olhos castanhos cintilavam por alguma aflição quando ela parou e encarou ao namorado.

— **Aconteceu alguma coisa, Gin?**

A ruivinha se demorou na resposta. A Harry, a impressão que tinha era de que ela cairia no choro a qualquer instante – o que não era nada típico da caçula Weasley.

— **Não sei, mas não gosto dessa sensação que estou sentindo... estou preocupa com a Mione! Era para termos nos encontrado na Biblioteca há uma hora e ela não veio e não a encontro em nenhum dos seus lugares habituais! Harry... o que será que houve entre ela e meu irmão?!**

Harry engoliu a seco. Por mais trasgo que Rony fosse, não acredita que ele chegasse ao nível baixo da violência. O garoto gaguejou em sua resposta:

— **E-eles brigaram, tenho certeza! Mas, Gin! Seu irmão não seria capaz de fazer mal a uma mosca, quanto mais à Hermione!**

— **HARRY! Você é maluco!?** – Gina explodiu, indignada. **—**** Meu irmão é um imbecil, mas tem ótima índole! É claro que ele não deve ter feito mal à Mione! Exceto.. é claro...**

— **O quê?!** – Harry sempre ficava nervoso com as explosões de Gina, que lembravam muito as explosões da própria mãe Weasley, coisa que fazia as explosões do Tio Walter parecerem pirracinhas.

— **... ele não deve ter feito nenhum mal a ela alem de ter-lhe ferido o ego, com certeza! Eu sei dessa estória do meu irmão de ta forçando a barra com ela! Aquele trasgo da montanha!**

— **Ah, bom, isso sim! E Hermione tem um enorme ego... não é dificil mirar, acertar e ferir com gravidade.**

Gina riu, quebrando a tensão do momento. Por osmose, Harry acabou rindo das próprias bobagens e os dois se abraçaram e saíram juntos para mais uma tentativa de encontrar Hermione escondida em algum canto do castelo.

**

* * *

L**ucius Malfoy despertou como alguém que teve uma ótima noite de sono, lavou-se e, quando foi buscar por vestes novas, deparou-se com um fato estranho:

— **Meu malão! Onde diabos está aquela coisa?!**

O rapaz de cabelos longos e loiros olhou desconfiado por todo o dormitório, porém, a única coisa estranha que percebeu no lugar foi a ausência de seu malão, aliás, a ausência de todo e qualquer malão! Era para haverem três malões: o seu, de Igor e de Sevvie, mas não havia nenhum ali.

Decerto, algum estúpido elfo doméstico os tirou dali para alguma limpeza detalhada, embora jamais tivessem feito isso, ou... Novamente o garoto passou em revista todo o dormitório, olhando perscrutador cada canto e cada detalhe. Parecia por demais o seu próprio dormitório, mas todos eram iguais, todos com cinco camas de dossel com cortinas de veludo verde ornamentadas com motivos fitomórficos em fios de prata; todas as colchas de veludo das camas eram verdes e ostentavam o brasão da Sonserina; todos os pisos eram em tábua corrida de mogno; a iluminação era levemente esverdeada por conta da luz que era filtrada pelos vitrais das estreitas janelas no alto das paredes; e todos tinham um luxuoso lustre de prata e cristais, adornado com forma ofídicas.

Não havia nada a estranhar. Talvez, pelo excesso de álcool no sangue da noite anterior e o caso do Snape estupefato e pego por McGongall, tenham feito eles irem para o lugar errado.

Nada mais para se alardear, Lucius deu de ombros, lamentando apenas não poder, no momento, trocar suas roupas por roupas melhor apresentáveis. Pela hora, não cogitava em fazer isso e iria para o Salão Principal, pois que já era quase a hora do almoço.

**

* * *

A **decoração de Natal havia sido retirada, ficando apenas as doze árvores com suas fadinhas a iluminá-las. As quatro mesas longas pertencentes às quatro Casas de Hogwarts estavam novamente dispostas em seus devidos lugares e com suas arrumações típicas. Lucius entrou no Salão, sendo o primeiro a chegar. Achou muito melhor assim, pois seria estragar o seu dia se desse de cara com aquele quarteto simplório da Grifinória. Cogitou por instantes onde Sevvie e Igor poderiam estar, mas a respostas lhe veio instantaneamente: na biblioteca, com as caras enfiadas em algum livro empoeirado. Deu de ombros, afinal, tinha que ser compreensivo com os amigos, pois não tinham a mesma sorte que ele, então tinham mais é que se matarem de estudar para chegarem a ser qualquer coisa um mínimo louvável.

Sentou-se em seu lugar habitual e, como de mania, inclinou-se contra a cadeira, fazendo-a cambalear sobre as duas pernas traseiras. Ainda estava exausto da noite anterior e pensava seriamente em voltar para sua cama logo após o almoço. Quando abriu os olhos, deparou-se com algo estranho àquele salão: o teto encantado.

Por que aquilo despertou tanto interesse em Lucius, ele próprio não saberia dizer, mas chamou sua atenção de forma que ele se endireitou na cadeira e olhou seriamente para o teto abobadado, de pedras cinzentas encaixadas em arcos. Nos trezentos e sessenta e cinco dias do ano, nas vinte quatro horas de cada dia, aquele teto permanecia encantado, dando a impressão de que não havia um teto, mas o céu aberto, com direito a chuva e relâmpagos se assim estivesse o tempo lá fora.

— **Isso é.. muito estranho! Estou aqui há sete anos e é a primeira vez que vejo o verdadeiro teto do salão... dizem que o encanto é de Dumbledore e...**

O garoto se emudeceu, ficando muito mais sério e até preocupado, levantando-se e olhando mais atentamente todos os detalhes do Salão Principal.

— **O que terá feito Dumbledore desfazer o feitiço? Qual motivo forte o suficiente para fazê-lo se preocupar em desfazer algo insignificante como isso?**

Passos e vozes conversantes se aproximavam, desviando a atenção de Lucius para a entrada do Salão. Sentiu seu coração se comprimir por uma inexplicável expectativa e receio e, instintivamente, o rapaz leva a mão à varinha guardada no bolso interno de sua jaqueta.

Gina Weasley e Harry Potter entram no Salão, conversando de forma séria, quase como se discutissem. Os dois pararam ao perceberem um vulto estranho à mesa da Sonserina: não havia sonserinos na escola, todos foram passar as férias de Natal com suas famílias.

Os dois sentiram o ventre gelar quando focalizaram a figura pálida e esguia de Lucius Malfoy. Harry, imediatamente, sacou a própria varinha e partiu para cima do loiro.

Pouco diferenciava o jovem Lucius de seu futuro filho Draco: ele era alguns centímetros mais alto e seus cabelos eram longos, caindo abaixo dos ombros. Mas Harry, cego em sua fúria repentina, não percebeu esses detalhes, ele só enxergava a fisionomia de Draco.

Draco, que havia planejado durante todo o ano anterior o assalto à Hogwarts, e, com isso, foi o culpado pelo assassinato de Dumbledore por Snape! Harry queria vingança, queria apagar aquela dor da impotência pela morte do Diretor e se Draco não tivesse causado todos aqueles problemas, ter enfrentado um Dumbledore enfraquecido e o desarmado, Snape jamais teria a capacidade de tirar a vida daquele homem!

— **EXPELLIARMUS!!**

Lucius conjurou um feitiço de proteção bem a tempo de não ser atingido pelos filetes vermelhos de Harry. O sonserino aproveitou a proteção do feitiço e pulou por cima da mesa, ficando livre para contra-atacar ou fugir. Harry preparava um novo ataque quando o grito de Gina encheu seus ouvidos, desanuviando-lhe um pouco da sua ira:

— **HARRY, NÃO! NÃO É O MALFOY! NÃO É DRACO!**

* * *

Continua...

**Snake Eye's** – Dezembro de 2008.

* * *

N/A: Obrigado pelos reviews!


	6. Confundido

**

* * *

Parte 6 – Confundido.

* * *

L**ucius não conseguia acreditar no que acontecia. Thiago Potter era um imbecil exibicionista que gostava de fazer graças para se aparecer, mas simplesmente ataca-lo, do nada?! Percebeu a fúria que o rapaz se dirigiu a ele, apenas por tê-lo visto sentado em seu canto de sempre, na mesa de sua Casa!

Que diabos aquele imbecil doido-varrido estava pensando?!

Por sorte, ele tinha um sexto sentido eficiente. Se não estivesse com sua varinha já em punho, teria sido atingido pelo feitiço do grifinório, e Merlim sabe o que mais faria com ele, estando desarmado e vulnerável.

Não havia tempo para tentar entender agora essa atitude violenta do Potter. Se ele ficasse ali onde estava, encurralado entre as cadeiras e a parede do Salão, logo seria atingido por algum feitiço que não conseguisse deter. Pulou para cima de sua mesa e dela saltou para cima da mesa da Corvinal, saltando para o corredor de passagem entre as duas alas do Salão, ao menos ali teria espaço para duelar ou escapar.

— **HARRY, NÃO! NÃO É O MALFOY! NÃO É DRACO! – **Gina gritou estridente, empunhando sua própria varinha para impedir que os dois garotos se matassem um ao outro.

Tanto Harry quanto Lucius estacaram e desviaram suas atenções para ela. E tudo passou muito rápido pela cabeça do sonserino: a ruivinha que ele jamais vira na vida, mas era aluna da escola; o garoto que pensava ser Thiago Potter ser chamado de Harry; e, finalmente, a garota mencionar seu sobrenome, dizendo que ele não era Malfoy.. não era _Draco!_

Mas ele não ficaria ali perdendo seu tempo tentando entender tudo aquilo. Aproveitando o segundo de distração do seu atacante, Lucius desferiu um feitiço sobre Harry, que foi lançado sobre a mesa da Grifinória, fazendo estardalhaço que ecoou por todo o salão. Viu que a garota ficou indecisa entre enfrentá-lo e ajudar o moleque com cara de Thiago e aproveitou a ocasião para sair de vez daquele lugar, correndo para o corredor principal, rumo às escadarias que desciam para as Masmorras.

— **PARE!!** – Gina gritou, lançando um feitiço de pernas presas que Lucius conseguiu desviar.

Harry se recuperou e ele e Gina foram correndo atrás do estranho. Lucius ouviu os baques nervosos às suas costas e olhou por sobre o ombro, sem parar sua corrida.

Por apenas esse segundo de desatenção no caminho que fazia, Lucius pagou caro; Rony se dirigia ao Salão Principal para esperar por lá pela hora do almoço quando ouviu a confusão e não teve nenhuma dúvida de que não era boa coisa e correu ao encontro, dando de cara com Lucius que, assim como Harry, pensou que se tratasse de Malfoy.

O que Harry desejava, Rony concretizou. Com apenas um soco, sem empregar muita força e aproveitando apenas a força contrária do próprio rapaz, Rony jogou Lucius ao chão, que caiu e deslizou até bater de costas na parede do corredor, sem saber o que e quem o havia atingido.

Atordoado, o rapaz levou a mão ao queixo, temendo tê-lo deslocado por conta da brutalidade desse trasgo ruivo. Perdeu toda a sua força de reação com esse golpe inesperado e quando deu por si, o trasgo ruivo estava sobre ele, erguendo-o do chão pela gola de sua jaqueta. Já esperava por um novo soco que desta vez, certamente, lhe afundaria a cara e fechou os olhos com toda a força que tinha, sentindo-se um inseto prestes a ser esmagado por um brutamontes – pois, sendo Rony alto e forte, ele deveria mesmo parecer um brutamontes para alguém de estrutura minguada como Lucius.

Rony já puxava o braço para trás, com seu punho preparado, quando Gina e Harry chegaram, parando aos tropeços. Gina se interpôs entre o irmão e o estranho, correndo o risco de ser socada no lugar de Lucius.

— **RONY! NÃO!**

O punho de Rony parou centímetros do rosto da irmã e isso o fez sair de um estado de ira cega. Sem que a própria Gina percebesse seu ato, ela sobraçou um estupefato Lucius, afastando-o dos punhos do irmão.

— **GINA! ENLOUQUECEU?! POR POUCO NÃO LHE ARREBENDO A CARA****!**

Gina, raivosa, ralha com o irmão: **—**** E por pouco você não arrebenta a cara desse garoto****!**

— **VOCE ESTÁ DEFENDENDO DRACO?! É por culpa dele que tudo aquilo aconteceu!!**

— **ELE NÃO É DRACO!** – Gina repetiu, com raiva. **—**** Vocês dois estão paranóicos a ponto de ver coisas!**

Harry parou ao lado de Rony, os dois olhando rancorosos e confusos para Gina, que ainda protegia a Lucius, mantendo-o às suas costas.

— **Paranóico, Gina?! Por acaso você não viu o que ele me fez agora mesmo?!** – Bravejou Harry. **—**** Eu poderia ter quebrado as costelas naquele impacto!**

— **Você o atacou primeiro, Harry! E só porque achou que ele fosse o Draco!**

Lucius nada respondia e nada fazia para escapar, pois ele estava ainda mais confuso que aqueles três grifinórios que ele nunca vira na sua vida. E prestava atenção em tudo, desesperadamente, para tentar conseguir um fio de compreensão que fosse.

— **De qualquer forma esse cara é um estranho! Quem é você, afinal?** – Rony perguntou, apontando perigosamente para Lucius, que se recostou um pouco mais firme contra a parede do corredor.

Vendo que Harry e Rony já não eram mais uma grande ameaça à integridade física do estranho, Gina se afastou dele, virando-se para ele e lhe estudando a fisionomia.

De perto, o rapaz era ainda mais diferente de Draco: o rosto e nariz mais finos e angulosos; a testa mais larga; os olhos mais repuxados e de um cinza mais escuro, quase negro. Ele estava semi curvado, ainda acalantando a dor no seu queixo produzida pelo soco de Rony; os cabelos muito lisos e bastos escorriam por seu ombro e iam quase à altura dos cotovelos e eram realmente louros, não aquela cor descolorada dos cabelos de Draco.

Gina o encorajou a responder à pergunta de Harry, com calma, porém com firmeza:

— **Desculpe o que aconteceu aqui, foi realmente um terrível mal entendido! Mas diga-nos quem você é! De longe você se parece muito com um cara que trouxe muitos problemas para nós!**

Lucius se empertigou, voltando toda sua atenção apenas à Gina, tentando veemente ignorar os dois estúpidos às costas dela:

— **Não sei quem é esse Draco, nunca conheci alguém com um nome ridículo desses! Meu nome é Lucius...**

Gina ficou estranhamente aterrorizada. Aproximou-se mais do rapaz, perscrutando-o: **—**** Lucius?! Você disse Lucius?!**

— **Sim! Lucius...** – No entanto, o garoto não teve a coragem de dizer que seu sobrenome é Malfoy; seu sexto sentido lhe dizia que isso lhe traria muitos problemas e sua mente começou a buscar outra saída freneticamente para ter as respostas prontas no momento em que forem solicitadas. **—**** Algum problema com isso? Já não basta vocês tentarem me trucidar só porque eu pareço com algum conhecido de vocês, agora meu nome é problema também?!** – Lucius representou a cara mais indignada que jamais fez em sua vida.

— **Talvez, **_**Lucius**_**... porque esse seu nome associado a um outro é um enorme problema, sim! O que faz aqui em Hogwarts, afinal?!** – Gina tornou a palavra, açulando o louro estranho.

Agora Lucius não representava, sua indignação era mesmo verdadeira. Como assim o que ele fazia em Hogwarts?! Ele era quase o dono daquela escola, visto que seu pai fazia doações generosas à escola, com certa freqüência! Ele é quem deveria perguntar que são esses três grifinórios que nunca viu em sua vida, mas que estavam ali como alunos e atacando a ele! E lhe tratando como um ladrão ou coisa pior!

— **Eu **_**estudo**_** aqui, ruivinha! E há sete anos! Vocês é que parecem ter surgido do nada, de hora pra outra! Isso é alguma brincadeira daquele quarteto demente, tenho certeza!**

Harry puxou sua varinha e a apontou para o peito de Lucius, que se encolheu e empalideceu ainda mais.

— **Acha que somos imbecis?!**

* * *

**M**inerva McGonagall estava com o rosto escondido em suas mãos e os cotovelos apoiados sobre um grosso livro antigo. Ao seu lado, sobre a sua escrivaninha, havia uma pilha de livros igualmente grossos e antigos, com encadernações de várias cores e estados de conservação. A maga descansava suas vistas e sua mente do exercício extenuante que vinha fazendo desde as sete da manhã, desde que havia deixado o jovem Snape encarcerado no quarto de luxo. Estava tão longe dali que não percebeu que batiam a sua porta e que esta se abriu mesmo sem sua permissão e deu lugar a duas figuras: Hermione e um muito contrariado Igor Karkaroff.

— **Professora? Professora McGonagall, a senhora está bem?** – Só depois de ouvir por uma segunda ou terceira vez o apelo de Hermione, foi que a mulher saiu de seu torpor.

A princípio não deu muita importância à companhia de Hermione, embora Igor fosse alguém que não passaria facilmente despercebido. Só depois que Hermione repetiu a pergunta e se adiantava até ela, foi que Minerva levantou-se de sua escrivaninha e se aprumou, calçando a máscara de dama de ferro.

— **Sim, senhorita Granger, eu estou muito bem, obrigada! O que querem aqui? Você e...** – Minerva, finalmente, voltou a sua atenção ao rapaz impassível ao lado de Hermione, não o reconhecendo de imediato, mas uma ponta de desagradável compreensão passou por sua mente, mas ela esperaria por maiores conclusões antes de dar asas as suas especulações.

Igor ia se "apresentar", mas foi interrompido por Hermione, que o fez calar apenas segurando-o levemente pelo braço. Ela não poderia permitir que Igor se revelasse assim a queima-roupa.

— **Professora... o problema do Snape é um pouco mais grave...**

McGonagall já havia entendido tudo, embora não conseguisse reconhecer o rapaz da distância em que estava dele. Saiu detrás de sua escrivaninha, vindo até Hermione e Igor, olhando perscrutadora para ele, que se sentiu desconfortável com aquele olhar severo e penetrante. Hermione ainda segurava, imperceptivelmente, o braço de Igor, e o apertou um pouco mais quando percebeu que o garoto tencionava fugir da averiguação da professora. Minerva boquiabriu-se quando ficou cara a cara com Igor. Hermione não precisou fazer nenhuma apresentação.

— **Meu Deus! V-você é... ****Karkaroff.. Igor Krkaroff! ****Meu Deus! Meu Deus! Mas, então, Snape não é o único!**

A professora de afastou dos dois alunos, mergulhando em conjecturas, pasmada com uma situação que não podia ser ainda pior do que já era. Igor se voltou para Hermione, sussurrando-lhe com sarcasmo:

— **Fico contente em saber que sou um cara inesquecível...**

Hermione não compartilhou do bom humor do rapaz e lhe devolveu, como resposta, um olhar aborrecido. Deixou Igor de lado, indo até McGonagall que continuava a andar de um lado ao outro da sala circular e a balbuciar coisas para si mesma.

— **Professora... professora!**

— **O que mais tem a me dizer, Hermione?!** – Minerva respondeu com rancor por ter seu raciocínio interrompido pela aluna.

— **Que a coisa é ainda pior... um pouco mais pior do que parece ser agora!**

Minerva se tornou altiva e se voltou de nariz em pé para Igor, que apenas apreciava a situação, esperando que decidissem por ele o que fariam com ele mesmo.

— **E o que poderia ser ainda mais pior do que eu ter aqui dois alunos que viajaram no tempo?**

— **Eeeh, bem... ter três alunos! Lucius Malfoy também está por aqui!**

* * *

**H**arry não estava para brincadeiras e olhava feroz para Lucius; até mesmo Rony e Gina ficaram apreensivos quanto a ele.

— **Você deve mesmo achar que somos imbecis! Se passar por um estudante de Hogwarts?! Conheço quase todos os alunos dos últimos anos e você não passaria despercebido, ainda mais com essa semelhança com Draco! O que fez para ter essa aparência, Lucius Malfoy? Poção rejuvenecedora? Ou seu mestre lhe ensinou truques novos?!**

Se for possível Lucius ficar mais pálido, ele ficou. E ainda mais confuso. Como assim "ter esta aparência" e "Poção rejuvenecedora" ??

Gina pareceu ter a mesma confusão e externou isso. Rony apenas olhava de um para outro.

— **Isso não existe, Harry! Não existem poções ou feitiços que façam as pessoas rejuvenecerem! Se houvessem, não haveriam tantos bruxos velhos e feios! Minha tia Muriel teria sido a primeira a fazer uso disso! E, ademais, não é porque o garoto se chama Lucius que quer dizer que ele é o Sr Malfoy!**

Agora foi a vez de Harry se indignar: **—**** Por que você está tão empenhada a defender esse cara que quase me quebra as costelas?! E você esquece, Gina, que para Voldemort muitas coisas são possíveis! Ele recompôs o próprio corpo! Fazer pessoas rejuvenecerem é fichinha!**

À menção do nome Voldemort fez os outros três se encolherem, além de ter arregalado os olhos de Lucius! Ele entendeu direito ou esse moleque atrevido com cara de Potter o associou aquele que não deve ser nomeado?!

Uma raiva repentina fez Lucius criar coragem para peitar a Harry, sem se importar se o moreno lhe apontava a varinha. Neste momento se deu conta de que não portava a sua própria, que devia ter caído de sua mão quando foi socado pelo trasgo ruivo.

— **Pra mim já chega dessa brincadeira! Esta é a minha verdadeira aparência! Não tomei nenhuma maldita poção e menos ainda sou algum assecla Daquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado! Sou Lucius Malfoy e você sabe muito bem disso!**

Gina se afastou, olhando horrorizada para Lucius, como se não conseguisse acreditar em suas palavras. Rony sacou de imediato sua varinha, apontando-a para o rapaz enquanto a raiva crescia em Harry.

— **Maldito! Acha mesmo que somos imbecis!**

O que aconteceu em seguida foi uma seqüência de luzes e estampidos que se misturaram. Não apenas o som reverberou pelo corredor, mas também jatos de luzes que ricochetearam pelas paredes e teto. Por um instante tudo ficou numa enorme desordem de luz e cores, até que a vista de todos ficasse novamente nítida para descobrir o que havia acontecido.

Harry e Rony ainda empunhavam suas varinhas, mas tentavam ainda a se proteger de feitiços que haviam partido de outro ponto. Gina estava agachada contra a parede, protegendo sua cabeça e Lucius Malfoy estava preso e protegido dentro de uma enorme bolha transparente, flutuando debilmente alguns centímetros do chão.

Minerva McGonagall estava parada com a varinha em riste e uma expressão furiosa.

* * *

**Continua...**

Snake Eye's – Dezembro de 2008.

* * *

N/A: Obrigado pelos comentários!

Felicidades e muitas conquistas neste 2009!


End file.
